Longing for her
by waitingforblueskies
Summary: Set the night after the season ends. Amy wakes up to not knowing exactly what happened the night before with Liam. All she knows is she wakes up still longing for her... Rated M for future chapters.
1. What the hell just happened

A/n: Hey, so this is my first go around at Faking It fanfiction. I write another story with another Pename and have been for years. But I wanted to post this under a different name and see if I get a response from it.

All made up I own nothing but my words and thoughts.

I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Amy woke up to a splitting headache and flashes of the night before. She looked around to see if she saw _him._. But she didn't instead she realized she was in Lauren's room. She saw Lauren a sleep next to her... maybe just maybe it was all a bad dream; her and Lauren did get rip roaring drunk after all. _Oh god please let it have been a dream. _She closed her eyes and tired to fall back to sleep.

Her phone rang sounding way louder than normal.

"Nooo" Lauren mumbled.

She fished around for it, not wanting to open her eyes again. She answered it with out looking at the screen.

"What?"

"Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine this morning?" Shane's voice filled her ear.

"Yeah, well last night wasn't exactly... good."

"Seriously, Liam isn't that bad of a kisser is he?"

"What did you just say?"

"Oh don't pretend you didn't make out with Liam last night... cause he came over here this morning and told me alllll about it." He said sing song.

"Is that all I did, Oh God Shane please please tell me that is all I did!"

"You don't remember?"

"Not a thing" she sighed, "Well I remember... flashes. I know we made out, his shirt came off, my shirt came off; than that's it!"

"Well for starters, you didn't have sex." He told her. "But your shirt did come off, and so did your bra and from what I hear you have very nice-"

SHANE!" She said trying to whisper, not to wake up Lauren.

"Sorry, well besides that what I heard was right before you were about to... _seal the deal_, you freaked out mumbled something about Karma, started crying, and ran into Lauren's room."

"Oh thank god." She said looking over at Lauren, that explained why she was in there. She got up and headed into her own room shutting the door behind her.

"So?" Shane said.

"So what?" She asked sitting on her bed.

"Did you do _it _ with Lauren?"

"EW! NO!" She said. "That is gross, she is like my sister now."

"So if she wasn't your sister then..."

"NO!" Amy said.

"I don't remember much from last night but I do remember that Lauren was there for me. We sorda... bonded a little I think."

"Weird." Shane said. "So Karma?"

"Said that she loved me too, but not like _that._" She told him.

"Then?"

"I ran out of my bedroom, and cried." Amy said.

"Ahh." Shane said, "I am sorry I wasn't around."

"Yeah, where did you run off to anyhow?"

"I went out with Pablo." He said his name with an accent.

"Well at least someone got what they wanted."

"Oh come on, we will get through this. Why don't you come over later for ice cream and tabloids?"

"Maybe, I will call you after I shower and see how I feel, deal?" Amy said.

"Sounds like a plan. Call soon. Love ya."

"You too Shane, thanks."

Her bedroom door opened and Lauren came in wrapped in a blanket.

"Hi" Amy said.

"Hi" Lauren said as she curled up in Amy's bed next to her.

"So, are we like... friends now?"

"I think so" Lauren said, "I mean, if you want to be cause it's not like I need to-"

"Just cut the crap attitude okay, no more fake super bitch mode with me?"

"deal" Lauren said.

"Okay" Amy said. "So can you tell me what happened last night, Or were you too drunk to remember too?"

"I wasn't drunk love, you were."

"You weren't?"

"Nope, and yes I can tell you what happened last night. You got drunk, we ate cake... lots of cake. Than you ended up hooking up with Liam Booker. But You came into my room crying half naked, cause you didn't want him you wanted Karma."

"I do want Karma, but she doesn't want me."

"Nothing happened with you and Liam, you just kissed, he didn't even get a feel in."

"Thank god" Amy sighed.

"So are you going to call her?"

"Who?"

"Jennifer Lawrence! Seriously, Who do you think?"

"No, I am not going to call her."

"Well suit yourself" Lauren said. "Wanna go get ice cream and junk food and rent a bunch of movies and stay inside all day?"

"Hell yes I do. Shit I want to do that for the next two weeks while our parental's are gone."

/

It had been a week and Amy and Lauren had fallen into a bit of a routine, they hadn't been to school all week, and instead were working their way through the entire series of Sex and the City.

"End of Disc 3 of Season six part one." Lauren said.

"Okay I am going to pee, put disc four in and I will get drinks, what are you having; water, soda, or something stronger?"

"As in?"

"Vodka?" Amy asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, with Cran?" Lauren asked.

"Ohh nice combo, okay I will be back."

A few minutes later Amy came back into the room with two drinks, a couple water bottles and a pack of red vines.

"Hey Ames?"

"Yes Laur?"

"Are we going to talk about the giraffe in the room?"

"Isn't it an elephant?"

"No, giraffes are my favorite animal!" Lauren said.

"OMG mine too!" Amy said. "Why did I used to hate you, you are seriously awesome Lauren."

"Thank you Amy, I too think you are awesome; but I meant Karma."

"I take it back, I do not like you anymore." Amy said.

"Amy!"

"Hellllo" Shane said coming in the front door.

"Hey" Amy said.

"Here is your homework." Shane said, "And here is a chocolate bar."

"Give me the candy, put the work with the rest on my desk please?"

"So, Karma asked about you again today." Shane said.

"Thank you, that is just who I was trying to discuss."

"The unicorn in the room..." Shane said.

"Seriously people it's elephant!" Amy said.

"Unicorn really?" Lauren asked.

Shane nodded, "Really it's like the national animal for the gays."

"Okay, I don't give a fuck if she's and unicorn or a giraffe, I do not want to talk about it."

Amy's phone beeped, "Who is that?" Lauren asked.

"Probably the Giraficorn." Shane said.

"Ohh I like that" Lauren said.

"Seriously, since when do you too like each other anyway's?" Amy said.

"Grumpy, it was totally her" Lauren said to him. "It's like the billionth one today!"

"Can we please just start Sex and the City?"

"Ohh what ep are we on?'

"The Post it episode!" Lauren said.

"Good one." Shane said sitting on the bed with them to watch.

* * *

Karma typed out yet another text to Amy, who was avoiding her, they hadn't spoken in almost over a week and it was driving her crazy.

**Please just text me back, even if it is to say that you hate me, I need to talk to you. I miss you more than you could possibly know Amy.**

A moment later her phone beeped, and her stomach dropped, but when she looked at the screen it was from Liam.

**Liam: Hey, I miss you. How are you?**

She debated weather or not she should text him back, but eventually decided too.

**Karma: I miss you too, I am... okay. You?**

**Liam: I am alright, are you busy... want to meet up, our spot? **

She wanted to go, but she knew it may just cause trouble. There was no doubt she liked Liam...

**Karma: See you in fifteen?**

She arrived at the art studio about ten minutes later, Liam was already there. She went in and sat next to him on the table.

"Hi" She said nervously.

"Hey" He said.

"Look Liam, I am sorry, I know what I did was wrong and I just want-"

"Karma it's okay . I mean it was wrong and I am still a little pissed off to tell you the truth... but I can't stop thinking about you. I think... I love you."

She should have felt happy, or excited to hear those words, but instead she felt freaked out. Her stomach dropped and she felt like she wanted to vomit. He pulled her in close and kissed her. His lips against hers felt... wrong. But why, a week ago she wanted this, she was totally into him. What was different?

_Amy_. She thought to herself. "Amy" She said this time out loud.

"What?" Liam asked.

"I am sorry" She said shaking her head. "I have to go."

* * *

"Seriously, Carrie Bradshaw is perfect!" Shane said.

"Right, there is just something about her, she is the perfect mix of sophisticated, and slutty." Lauren said.

Shane was painting her nails, and Amy was laying on her eating her second fudgesicle, it was almost eleven PM and they had finished the series and started again at season one, in the living room just because.

"Can I have one of those?" Lauren asked.

Amy reached in the box and handed her a Popsicle when her phone rang. She looked down at the screen.

"Oh my god she's calling me!" Amy said.

"So?" Shane asked.

"Up till now she has only texted, this is... different."

"She really wants to talk to you." Lauren said, "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing." Amy said, not taking her eyes off the screen until it stopped ringing. "I am going to go outside get some fresh air, Okay?"

She got up and left her phone on the couch, she went out front door, ran her hands through her hair and took a deep breath.

"Hi." She heard the familiar voice and her body froze. She looked over and saw Karma sitting on her porch swing.

"What are you doing here?" Amy asked.

"I needed to talk to you, I needed to see you. Amy I have been going crazy all week. You are ignoring me and I hate it."

"I needed my space Karma, and I figured you did too. I told you I loved you, and you" She shrugged, "don't so..."

"Amy, look. I have been thinking a lot about... everything. And tonight Liam called and wanted to talk to me."

"Wait, what? Talk about what?" She asked nervous it was about that night.

"Us, he wanted to be try again." karma said, "He told me he thinks he loves me, and I thought I would be totally elated when I heard Liam booker say that, but do you know what I felt instead. Sick, really honestly I felt sick. And then he kissed me and it just all felt so... wrong."

"Karma what are you saying?"

"I have no idea Amy..." Karma said honestly. "i just... I just think."

Karma stopped talking and pulled her into her and pressed her lips to hers. It took Amy a second to register what was happening but when she did she pulled away. "Wait Karm, what?"

Karma didn't say anything and pulled her back to her, this time Amy kissed her back. Karma let her hands get tangled Amy's hair. This kiss was different than most they had had, it was passionate and real. A lot like the kiss the night of the threesome.

Amy pulled away again and looked at Karma, "What does this mean?"

Karma shrugged, "I am super confused, and I am not sure where this is going to go. But all I know is when I think about being with anyone else, you pop into my mind, as more than a best friend..."

"Okay..."

"This is all really new for me, all of these feelings. I mean you have processed yours, like you said that night. So I am going to need to process mine, but I figured you could help me... and we can see where this leads?"

Amy nodded, and grabbed her hand. "I have really missed you."

"I have really really missed you." Karma said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Karm, babe don't cry." Amy said wiping a tear away.

Karma took Amy's hand and kissed it. "Can we go inside?" She asked.

"Yes, of course. But there is... something you should know first."

"What?" Karma asked.

"Well Shane and Lauren are in there watching Sex and the City."

"Okay..." Karma said confused..

"With me, you see, Lauren and I are kinda.. close now."

"I know, Ames Shane's been keeping me sorda in the loop. Do you really think I could have gone seven whole days with out you in any way... NO!"

"Okay" Amy said.

"I mean it's kind of weird, but if you like Lauren so will I."

"She is actually super normal and nice." Amy laughed.

Karma leaned in and kissed Amy, and then took her hand and they went inside.

Lauren and Shane were sitting on the couch, Shane was braiding Lauren's hair.

"Hi Karma!" Shane said totally eyeing their hands.

"Hey..." Karma said. "Hi Lauren."

"Hi Karma, glad you are here." She smiled.

"Thanks, me too."

"Hey guys we are going to go to my room, if that's cool?"

"Go don't worry about us we are just going to watch tv and veg out on junk." Shane said.

"You can go, i will be right there." Amy looked to Karma who nodded.

"You good?" Lauren asked.

"I am good." She smiled.

"Okay, I am down here if you need me."

"Thank you Laur for everything. I love you."

"I love you too Ames, and obvi your my sister!" She smiled.

"Okay night guys."

"Night, I expect details later" Shane said.

"Oh for suresies!" Lauren agreed.

"Okay guys, you got it." She said walking up stairs.

When she opened the door she saw Karma in an old sleep shirt of hers she often wore when she spent the night. She was under the covers, Amy grabbed her pj shirt and took off her shirt and bra to change. She ALWAYS changed in front of Karma, so she didn't stop to think that it was different now, until she noticed Karma starring at her.

"You are beautiful" Karma's voice was almost a whisper.

"Thank you" Amy said pulling her shirt on and pulling her jeans off, and crawling into bed. She leaned back against her pillows and Karma laid her head on her chest.

"Hey Ames..."

"Yeah?"

"If we are going to do this, I need you to promise me something."

"Anything" Amy said.

"If it doesn't work for some reason, we will always be best friends." Karma said.

"Always, I promise." She held out her pinky.

But Karma didn't link hers instead she kissed her.

"I think I may love you Amy."

Amy smiled, "Well I think I may love you too Karma."

It was silent for a couple minutes, but a comfortable silence. "Hey Amy..."

"Mmhmm."

"If we are going to really do this, I want to do it right okay?"

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"I want to be your girlfriend, I want to date you. I want to do it for real for real."

"I want that too Karma, so much."

"Okay, well than I guess we are doing this than?"

"Yes, we are doing this" Amy said, and then kissed her.

* * *

I had a lot of fun writing this, and am actually almost done with another chapter. If you want it, please let me know! your reviews are welcomed and wanted, it keeps me going! Thanks to you all. xoxo


	2. Tonight

**A/N: So for just posting this yesterday the response was amazing. thank you for reading I am glad you liked this... **

**So I have this chapter ready to go and am writing another, but let me know if you like it, and want more yes yes? thanks guys you are amazing. **

**I only own my words and ideas, not the characters or anything. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Amy woke up the next day, Karma's arms were wrapped around her. She was so happy, sure she had woken up with Karma a million times, but this was SO different. Last night flashed in her head, Karma's lips on hers, their hands wandering; it was all so surreal. She still couldn't believe that this had all happened, she needed to talk to someone so she kissed her head and slipped out of bed quietly and went across the hall to Lauren's room.

"Hey are you up?" She whispered.

"Huh?" Lauren mumbled.

"Wake up and talk to me please?"

Lauren rolled over, "Ahhhhh. I am up, everything okay?"

"Uh huh" Amy said laying down next to her, "Karma is sleeping in my room."

"Is that a bad thing?" Lauren asked confused.

"Nope" Amy smiled, "Its a really good thing."

"How did last night go?" Lauren asked.

"Oh my god, it was fucking amazing."

"Did you do it?" Lauren asked.

"No, we just made out, which was incredible, BTW."

"Glad to hear it." Lauren said.

"Okay well I better go before she wakes up." Amy said.

Lauren yawned, "Okay. Does this mean we are going to school today?" Lauren asked.

"It's Saturday Laur..."

"Oh okay" She said, "Than i am going back to sleep, night love you, glad you are a lesbian again."

Amy laughed and headed back into her own room. Karma was still sleeping or so she thought, when crawled back into bed with her she rolled over. "There you are I missed you."

"I am sorry" Amy said, "I'm here now."

Karma kissed her, her whole body started to tingle, she couldn't believe this was actually happening.

"Amy." Karma said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Will you take a shower with me?"

Amy froze, she was so taken a back by the question, but duh of course she wanted too, it was just... naked. She would be naked with Karma.

"You don't have too" Karma said she could clearly tell Amy was thinking about something.

"No! I want too, I want too." She kissed her, "Yes Karma I will take a shower with you."

Karma brushed a piece of hair away from her face, and Amy got goose bumps.

"What?" Karma asked.

"Nothing" She smiled.

"What is that look on your face for?" She asked again.

"I just... am happy."

"Me too" Karma got out of bed and walked towards the a joining bathroom "You coming?" She asked.

"Uh huh."

Amy got up and followed her into the bathroom, she got two towels out of the cupboard. Karma started the shower and then pulled the over-sized sleep shirt over her head, now standing there in just her boy short cut underwear. She couldn't help but stare, sure she had seen Karma with out a shirt of a thousand times, but she had never really looked. _She is perfect. _

"Your turn..." Karma said with a grin.

Amy pulled her shirt over her head, now also just in her underwear. Karma walked over to her and softly touched her arm.

"You are so gorgeous." She said kissing her bare shoulder softly, Amy rested her head on the burette's shoulder.

"This is so crazy." Amy whispered.

"What, I am sorry" Karma said pulling away.

"No, no.." she said, "I just said that- well, for the last month I have spent everyday wishing you would feel the same way I do, and now this is... happening, and it is... incredible. I am so happy with you, with this.. us. I am just-" She stopped and kissed Karma then pulled away and removed her underwear. Karma followed suit and then the stepped into the shower.

"Hi" Karma said when she got into the shower.

"Hi" Amy smiled.

Karma wrapped her hands around her waist and pulled her close, her warm slippery body felt incredible on hers.

Amy closed her eyes and she felt Karma's lips press to hers. She went to let her hands wander, but hesitated just below her rib cage. She looked her in the eyes, and Karma nodded. "It's okay" She whispered.

/

A couple of hours later, the girls were cuddle up on the couch when Lauren came in with a tray of milkshakes in her hand.

"She really isn't so bad." Karma smiled, as Lauren handed her a strawberry mill shake.

"Nope, not at all" Amy winked at Lauren.

"I am sorry that I was an uber bitch before" Lauren said. "I was on a serious 'new girl' power trip."

"It's okay" Karma said, "Water under the bridge."

"Thanks, I am going to go upstairs, give you guys your space."

"No, stay" Karma said, "Hang out with us."

"You sure?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah" Amy said.

"What are we watching?" She asked.

"America's next top Model." Amy said.

"And I would like to thank you personally for that." Karma said, "Because all this one used to watch was documentaries and myth busters."

"Oh lord I know, and you're welcome" Lauren laughed. "Don't forget the History Channel."

"How could I?" Karma giggled.

"Hey those are good shows." Amy huffed.

"Ohh I am sorry baby, we were just teasing." Karma leaned her head on Amy's shoulder as she sipped her milkshake.

"I'll be right back, pause it?" Amy got up off the couch.

"Sure" Karma said hitting pause.

"Thank you for taking care of her..." Karma said to Lauren once Amy was gone.

"She helped me too" Lauren said.

"She is pretty incredible that way" She said.

"Just do me a favor kay?" Lauren asked.

"Uh huh?"

"Don't go fuck this up, she really cares about you, and if you are not in it, like one hundred percent, if you are going to run back to Liam or some other guy; please don't do this."

"I totally get where you are coming from, but you need to know that while we were apart I thought about everything and she is the one I want. It scared me, my feelings, and to be honest it still does a little bit, but when I am with her it all feels completely right. I wont hurt her, I swear."

Amy came back in the room and Lauren just nodded with a smile.

"What?" Amy asked.

"Nothing, we were just talking" Karma said as Amy snuggled back into her.

"You make me so happy." Amy said looking up to her.

"You make me very happy as well" Karma smiled.

Amy's phone beeped and she checked the text message it was from Shane.

**Hey, still need details, do you think you can tear yourself away from your girl for an hour or so and do lunch? **

Amy held up the phone for Karma to read the text.

"Go" She said.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, I should probably go home at some point anyhow, ya know check in with my parents and stuff."

"Okay but you will come back here right?"

Karma kissed Amy, "Of course I will babe."

"Sweetness, Lauren you wanna go to lunch with Shane and me?" Amy asked.

"Yeah sure" Lauren said, "As long as I am not totally crashing."

"Not at all" Amy said, "Come."

She typed a quick message back to Shane.

**Amy: It will be hard but I think I can try... Lauren's going to come, is that okay? **

**Shane: Duh! I will pick you too up in half hour. **

"Shane is going to pick us up in thrifty minutes" She told Lauren.

"Alright well I am going to go get ready than." Lauren said disappearing up the stairs.

"So that means I have thirty minutes, wanna make out?" Amy asked with a grin.

"Uh obviously" Karma smiled.

Amy pressed her lips to hers, and leaned her back against the arm of the couch crawling ontop of her, never letting her lips leave Karma's. Her hands danced at the bottom of her shirt and the entered as they ran up her bare skin. Karma let out a small moan which only enticed Amy more. She let her hands wander up underneath the burettes bra and got a handful of her new favorite things. Karma moaned again, this time louder.

"Shh Lauren is upstairs" Amy smiled with out taking her lips off her girlfriends.

Amy continued to knead Karma's breasts in her hand, "God I want you so bad." She said under her breath.

Karma froze and pulled away looking the blonde in her eyes, "Tonight?" She asked with a small smile?

"Wait, For reals?" Amy asked taken aback.

Karma nodded underneath her, "Yes, I mean if you want too."

"Oh I want too" Amy said without any hesitation.

"Alright" Karma said, "Then tonight."

"Tonight" Amy repeated with a huge grin on her face.

"Okay baby, I am going to go," Karma said pulling away.

"Nooo" Amy said.

"You have to go to lunch with Shane and Lauren and I have to go home and tell my parents I wont be home tonight, or much this week for that matter." She kissed Amy. "And get ready for tonight."

"Okay, get clothes for the week cause I don't want to be without you."

"Well duh!" Karma said. "Text me."

"I will, I'll miss you" Amy said.

"I'll miss you too" Karma said, Kissing her one last time and then leaving yelling bye to Lauren before she left.

Amy ran upstairs, Lauren was sitting at her vanity in her room, "OMG Laur!"

"What?" Lauren asked.

"Karma and I are going to..." She paused for a second, "Tonight we are going to have sex."

"Holy crap!" Lauren said!

"I know... we were making out, I let slip out that i wanted her, and she said tonight. and I was like... oh my god! so... do you think you can... make yourself scarce tonight?"

"Yeah, of course I will ask Shane if I can stay the night there.."

"Thank you" Amy said, "You are the best."

"You're welcome, but it's not like I want to be here while you and Karma get your Lady Love on."

* * *

A half an hour later they were out to eat with Shane who was in the middle of soaking up all the details.

"Shut up, she asked you to take a shower with her!" He said.

"Yes!" Amy said, "It was scary and amazing all at the same time."

"How was it, I mean you did it right?" Shane asked.

"No, we didn't we just... did stuff" Amy said.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Above the belt stuff" Amy said.

"But they are going to do it tonight!" Lauren said.

"Shut the front door!' Shane said excited.

Amy nodded, "Yeah so can you occupy Lauren tonight?"

"Ah forsursies!" Shane said. "Are you freaking out?"

"A little" Amy said, "I have no idea what to do, I mean I have some idea but..."

"Relax it's fine" Shane said, "You just use your hands, and mouth, it's easy."

"Oh your an expert at lesbian sex now?" Amy laughed.

"Ew no" Shane said, "But it's not rocket science. We should totally go to victoria secret and get you a sexy matching panty set."

"Ew, don't say that word I hate that word!" Amy said.

"What word sexy?" Lauren asked.

"No" Amy said. "Panties."

Shane laughed, "Okay well what do you think, want to go shopping?"

"I want to go shopping!" Lauren said. "And we should go get your hair done."

"How's your area?" Shane asked, "Is it all groomed and cleaned?"

"Shane!" Amy said.

"It's important!" Shane said.

"Yes, thank you very much, my area is fine!" Amy said.

* * *

Karma was at home, looking through her closet trying to figure out something to wear tonight, she thought about the corset from that night of the threesome but didn't know if that was such a great idea So she decided that she would go get another one. Cause Amy did really like it on her, or so it seemed.

Her phone beeped it was a message.

**Amy: I miss you, I can't wait to see you later. PS Lauren is going to hang out with Shane tonight, so it's just you and me! **

She typed out a reply.

**Karma: I miss you too, and yay, super excited for tonight! **

She ran downstairs to ask her mom if she could drop her off at the mall when her phone beeped it was another text, but not from Amy.

**Liam: Hey, I dono what happened last night, but do you think we could at least talk... please? Our place in twenty mins?**

* * *

Amy, Lauren and Shane were at Victoria secret checking out. Amy was actually quite pleased with what she had gotten and knew Karma would be more than pleased with it as well.

She had texted her a few times and hadn't heard anything back, so she decided to call her on the way home with no answer.

When she got home she jumped in the shower to freshen up for later, when she got out she had three text messages all from Karma.

**Karma: Is there something you need to tell me!**

**Karma: I just talked to Liam!**

**Karma: WHEN WERE YOU THINKING YOU WERE GOING TO TELL ME THIS AMY!**

Amy felt her stomach drop. _Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit!_

* * *

**A/N: uh oh! looks like we have a little drama on our hands maybe? Want more? Than tell me! :)**


	3. New favorite

**A/N: Seriously you guys thanks for all the follows and favorites, I am glad you are reading this! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it. There is some Smut or sure, let me know what you think, do you enjoy smut, do you just want me to stick with fluff? Let me know. thanks. **

**I do not own Faking it characters, all made up, just my words. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Karma was so... mad? No mad wasn't the word for it, she was hurt.

Her phone buzzed, it was Amy.

**Amy: Karma, I was going to talk to you about it. I am SO sorry you found out about it any other way. **

**Karma: WHEN? WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TALK TO ME AMY?! AFTER WE HAD SEX? 'OH BY THE WAY, I HAD SEX WITH LIAM TOO..'!?**

**Amy: WHAT!? Karm we didn't have sex I SWEAR! **

"Well that is what Liam said!" She said out loud,_ Why the hell would he lie?_

Her phone beeped again.

**Amy: Baby...Can you come over here so we can talk, please?**

/

"SHIT!" Amy said out loud, "Way to go Amy, way to fucking go!"

She was waiting to see if Karma would at least come over to talk to her about it face to face, she knew if she could just talk to her than... maybe?

**Karma: Fine, I'll be there in an half hour. **

_Thank god! _She thought to herself.

She called Lauren, "Hey, um soo... Liam told Karma about _that _night."

"Wait what night... Ohhhh. Ohhh my god Ames!" Lauren freaked out.

"I KNOW, but it gets worse, apparently she thinks we had sex!" Amy said pacing her bedroom still in her towel.

"But you didn't you didn't have sex. You came into my bedroom crying over Karma" Lauren said.

"I know that Lauren, but _She _doesn't know that! She is going to be here in like a half hour and I am freaking out."

"Do you want me to come home and tell her what happened that night?"

"No I should probably do this on my own." Amy sighed.

"Okay, well call us if you need us to talk to her cause Shane knows what's up too, and I am going to have him call Liam and see what the HELL his problem is."

"Thanks Laur, I am going to continue to get everything perfect; because why not still let it to be romantic even though I fucked everything up. I am a masochist."

"Nice touch" Lauren said, she could hear the smile in her voice. "Well, we are here for you if you need us."

"Thanks Laur" Amy said hanging up the phone.

_SHIT Amy! You really fucked up by not just talking to her about this first! _

/

Twenty-ish minutes later there was a knock at the door, Amy went to answer it feeling like she was going to puke. _Pull your shit together Amy!_

"Wow" Karma said when she opened the door, she was wearing a short dark blue dress.

Amy smiled.

"Don't get me wrong, I am still pissed, but you look great" karma said.

"Thank you, you also look amazing."

"Did your hair done?" karma asked. She nodded, "And got a new dress?" They walked inside and sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, I wanted tonight to be perfect, but that is obviously not going to happen." Amy said, "I am so sorry Karm."

"What the hell, why would you not tell me that right away?" Karma asked.

"Honestly, it totally escaped my mind at first. I know that sounds like a horrible excuse but all I was able to think about the last twenty four hours was how incredibly happy and in love with you I was." Amy said, "until I got that text message it totally slipped my mind because I have been so involved with being with you. Plus I don't really remeber much from that night anyhow."

"Than how do you know you didn't have sex?" Karma asked softly.

"I swear Karma, we did not have sex..."

"But Liam said that-"

"Well than Liam is a liar, cause I know for a fact that we didn't have sex. One I would remember _that. _And two because Lauren told me I ran into her room crying your name, and I only had my shirt off and I told her what happened. AND three Shane said that Liam came over that night and told him that I and I quote 'freaked out and mumbled your name and ran out before anything could even happen'."

"Why would he lie?"

"I don't know Karm, I don't... But you can call Lauren and Shane if you don't believe me." Amy shrugged.

"I do believe you that is the thing; I just don't understand..."

"Well... why did you go over there in the first place?" Amy asked, "He probably wanted you back..."

Karma nodded, "Yeah... actually. Than I told him that I had realized that I had feelings for you, and that I was sorry for everything that I had done. And that's when he blurted out that you came onto him and that you guys had sex."

"I honestly may have been the one to come onto him Karm, I don't know; I was SO drunk. I was so hurt, and that is NO excuse; and I am SO sorry, but the second it was going to go somewhere I freaked out because he wasn't you. All I have wanted from the start of this was you Karma. And I got it, and now it's going to end before it even starts, and I am so so sorry baby." Tears now forming in her eyes.

"It's not over" Karma whispered.

"It's not?" Amy asked.

"No Amy, I get it. I mean I don't really, but a lot of shit went down that night, and when we were faking it, I did a lot of stuff I am not proud of. I think that it is just best to start new, put all the Liam Booker shit behind us. He's a douche anyhow. My feelings are the same Ames, I love you. I am in love with you, and I hate that it took all of this shit to realize it, to get here. But here is where I want to be."

Amy put her hand behind Karma's head and pulled her in and kissed her. The passion between the two of them was incredible. Amy thought she could seriously almost feel sparks.

Amy pulled back, "You said you loved me" She said their foreheads pressed together.

Karma nodded, "I did. I do love you." She kissed Amy again, this time leaning her back against the arm of the couch. She straddled her and deepened their kiss.

"Wait, not here" Amy said, "Let's go upstairs... If you still want to I mean."

Karma nodded, "I do."

Amy stood up and grabbed Karma's hand and led her upstairs to her bedroom. She opened the door, and there were candles light and music playing.

"Amy!" Karma smiled.

"You have always talked about how you wanted your first time to be inanely special. And well I know it's not your first time but it's mine, and ours. So I wanted to make it special."

"Did you buy new silky sheets?" Karma asked with a grin.

"You said, and I quote 'I want my first time to be special, candles, music, silk sheets."

"You." Kiss. "are." Kiss. "amazing." Kiss. Karma said walking them towards the bed.

"I have a surprise for you too..." Karma said with a grin.

"What?" Amy asked.

"Sit" Karma said. Amy sat on her bed and she slipped off her jeans, and pulled of her shirt and was now standing in a gorgeous black and teal lacy corset, and a pair of black boy short underwear only.

_Holy shit! _Amy thought, _she looks so fucking hot, and her hair, its got loose curls and... fuck she is sexy. _  
But "Wow" was all Amy could manage to get out.

"Yeah?" Karma asked.

Amy put her hands on Karma's ass, "Yeah" she said looking up at her with those eyes.

"I feel like you are wearing way too much." Karma said.

"Well why don't you do something about that then." Amy smirked.

Karma reached down and pulled off her dress her eyes widened when she saw Amy's new bra and underwear.

"Seriously you are so hot..." Karma breathed.

"I love you" Amy said.

"I love you too" Karma said she brushed a piece of hair out of Amy's face, and then kissed her. Leaning her back onto the bed now on top startling her.

Karma pushes her lips to hers, passionately. Amy's hands rushing to unzip her corset. "Can we talk this off?" Amy asked.

Karma nodded, "Of course" She said nearly breathless. She turns around so Amy can unzip her corset before she knows it it's off and Amy is tossing it onto the floor. She unhooks Amy's bra lays her back down on the bed kissing from her neck downward leading towards her stomach. She parts Amy's legs, their gazes never leaving each others. Amy's breathing turned heavy. She kisses her inner thighs; Her kisses are soft and gentle. Every kiss makes Amy shutter with pleasure. She let out a soft moan, Karma looks up at her with a smile in her eyes. Her mouth inching closer to the blondes core. Amy shut her eyes Karma could see the anticipation.

"You ready?" karma asked.

"Mmm hmm" Was all Amy managed to get out.

Karma pressed her lips to the blondes core ever so softly.

"Yes" Amy moaned.

Karma stopped and kissed her thigh again just to tease her a little.

"Please!" she begged, and with that Karma found her core with her tongue. "Yes Karm!" Amy's hands were gripping the bed sheets now as Karma's mouth danced at her center. Karma let one finger slide into her, Amy's hips buck and she screamed out Karma's name, She looked down and saw Karma looking back up at her with a grin, then pressed her mouth back to her core.

Amy's moans grew deeper "I am getting close baby" Amy moaned. After a few more moments, Amy was squirming underneath her, "I'm going to come Karma…" Amy leaned her head back and let go. Karma felt her body spasm "Oh yes, Karm, yes!"

Karma crawled back up to her, and kissed her lips.

"Where in the hell did you learn to do that?" Amy asked.

Karma smiled, and kissed her.

"You're turn!" Amy smirked.

* * *

Karma looked at Amy who was laying on her, her bare body just covered by sheets. She ran her hands through her hair.

"Is it way different?" Amy asked.

"What?" She asked.

"Sex with a woman...?"

"Oh, Yeah." Karma said with a smile.

"In a bad way or a good way."

"Amy, it was incredible... it was so much different, much better. And it was because it was you, and I am in love with you, which made it all SO much better."

"It _was _amazing wasn't it?" Amy smiled.

"I think it was..."

"Me too, I have never felt that way before." Amy kissed her.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?"

"You mean today, it's three fifty in the morning."

"Are you kidding me?" She asked.

"No" Amy giggled, "That is what happens when we do that three times!"

"Don't act like you didn't love it."

"Oh I loved it."

She traced circles on Amy's back. "You tired?"

"Yes, But I don't want to fall a sleep" The blonde said.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want this night to end." Amy said.

"Close you eyes baby." She kissed her girlfriend, "I will be here when you wake up, I promise."

"I love you." Amy said with another yawn.

"I love you too so much Ames."

* * *

When Amy opened her eyes she felt Karma's arm around her. She couldn't help but smile, their bare skin was pressed together. She rolled over in her arms and pressed her lips to hers. Karma opened her eyes.

"Good morning" Karma said.

"Morning babe" Amy smiled. "Last night was..."

"Perfect" Karma finished her sentence.

"Really?"

"Really, thank you." Karma said, "I love these sheets."

"Me too, they are my favorite."

"I thought I was your favorite." Karma pouted her bottom lip out.

"Hey, None of that" Amy said kissing her lip away. "And you're not my favorite anymore, these" She kissed each breast, "Are my new favorite."

"Ohhh come on... is that all I am now to you" Karma said, "That's not nice."

"Well you thought it was pretty nice last night." Amy laughed. "What time is it?"

"Ten thirty." She said looking at the clock.

"We better put clothes on, Lauren is going to be home around eleven."

"Nooo!"

"Okay you're right let's just stay naked in bed, than when my sister comes home she can walk in and see us."

"Did you just call Lauren your sister?"

"Yeah... I guess I did." Amy said.

"Well that is adorable."

"Yeah it's weird how different things are now, Lauren and I actually get along and she's my sister, your my girlfriend. Crazy huh."

"I have been your girlfriend for the last couple of months." Karma laughed.

"Yeah but now your not my fake girlfriend, you are my real girlfriend."

"I am." She smiled and kissed her.

Amy's phone beeped.

**Lauren: We will be home in twenty minutes, I hope you will be decent hornballs.**

Amy showed Karma the text, "See."

"Okay, I take it Shane is coming too?"

"Yeah, that is what it sounds like."

**Amy: We will get decent. ;) Shane's coming too?**

**Lauren: Yes Ma'am is that okay? We were thinking Sunday brunch, what do you ladies think?**

Amy showed her the text. "Sunday brunch?" Karma laughed, "Do I need to wear my white gloves?"

Amy laughed, which made Karma smile. "I think a dress will do, Do you want to go?"

"Yeah, we can go to brunch, do you think we are going to get asked sex questions?"

"Oh with Shane, I would be surprised if we don't.

**Amy: Yeah we are in. See you guys soon. **

Amy rolled over and got up, she looked over at Karma who was starring at her, "What?"

"That" Karma looked her up and down, "Will NEVER get old."

"Um actually it will, I can't have the body of a sixteen year old forever."

"Damn, you mean you aren't a vampire, like one of the Cullen's or something?"

"Despite my paleness, No. Sorry to disappoint."

"Uh, I may have to rethink this relationship than." Karma giggled.

"Brat!" Amy said throwing a pillow at her.

/

"Knock knock, can I come in?" Shane asked at Amy's bedroom door.

Amy opened the door, Shane had his hands over his eyes.

"We're dressed you loser." Amy laughed.

Shane came in and sat at Amy's desk, "Sooo" He said crossing his legs and putting his hands on his knee. "How was it."

"Here we go" Karma said.

"Shane!" Amy said.

"Oh come on at least tell me you made sweet lady love all night long!" He begged.

"Not all night" Karma said, "Just till three in the morning."

"KARMA!" Amy said.

Karma shrugged, "What, I am not ashamed, it was freaking amazing."

"Awesome!" Amy rolled her eyes.

"YAY!" Shane clapped his hands.

Lauren came in the room, "hi" She smiled.

"Hey" Amy said, "How was your night."

"Not as good as theirs" Shane said.

"Ew, okay no sex talk at brunch, okay, Please?"

"Deal" Amy said.

"Fine by me" Karma nodded.

Lauren looked to Shane, "I will tryyyy."

"Thank you" Lauren asked, "Okay well come on we have reservations in fifteen minutes at Levons."

Karma and Amy got up and Amy reached for her hand, "You look amazing." She smiled.

"Thanks" Karma said, "So do you."

* * *

**Reviews keep me going. What did you think? Did you like the smut? Would you rather just me insinuate the sexytimes? Let me know... Anything you wanna see happen, not happen? Your input is valuable! Thanks!**


	4. cold chinese food

I Own nothing but my words!

Enjoy :)

* * *

The girls had a wonderful weekend filled with documentaries, snuggles, reality tv with Lauren, and lots of kisses. Something both Amy and Karma knew they could never get sick of. Karma had stayed at Amy's all weekend, and was planning to stay the whole week, since Farrah and Bruce wouldn't be home till Next Monday. When they returned to school that Monday, everyone clapped as they walked onto the quad.

"Seriously?" Amy asked.

"They are just happy you guys are back together and happy." Shane smiled.

"This is not why I want this" Karma looked to Amy reassuring her she wasn't with her for popularity this time around, "This is one hundred percent real."

Amy took Karma's hand, " I know babe."

"I gotta get to Chem, I will meet you at your locker before next period?" Karma asked.

The blonde nodded, "Yeah of course."

"I love you" Karma smiled.

"I love you too." Amy gave her a quick kiss and she headed off. As she watched her girlfriend walk away her stomach sank.

"Come on we better get to history Mr. Bertram will kill us if we are late."

Amy just nodded, Shane could clearly tell something was wrong, "It's just one hour, you will see her soon."

"Its not that" She shrugged.

"What then, cause you look like someone just ran over your dog?"

"Liam is in that class with her."

"Oh please" Shane said, "You really think that she is going to-"

"Hellllo" Lauren said walking over to them she had to leave the house earlier than all of them to pick up Lizbeth.

"hey Laur" Amy said.

"Hey!" Shane smiled.

"What's up?" Lauren asked, "You look like you are going to be sick."

"She is all worried for nooo reason" Shane rolled his eyes.

"What's going on, what happened?"

"Nothing" Amy said, "Karma just went to Chem..."

"Ohhhh, got it." Lauren nodded and turned to Shane,"Liam is in that class."

Lauren and Amy actually had this conversation pre-returning to school.

"I know that, but I don't know why she is freaking out, I was around you guys all weekend, and that girl is so fucking in love with you its almost a little gross."

"Look Amy, I get what your feeling... but Shane is right. Karma choose you and she _is_ madly in love with you. Trust her."

"I do, it's _HIM _Í don't trust." Amy sighed.

The bell rang, "Shit I gotta go" Lauren said, "See you at lunch."

"Yeah" Amy nodded.

"Relax" Lauren yelled as she ran to class.

"She is right" Amy said aloud.

"Yes, she is right" Shane said, "But just so we are clear, I was right first."

"Okay Shane." Amy said sitting in a desk next to him.

/

Karma arrived in Chem five minutes early and sat down at her normal table, when someone sat their bag down next to her. She looked up and there he was, _Him. _She wanted to hit him in the face, she was so mad at him for lying to her about Amy.

"You seriously are going to sit there?" She said crossing her arms, looking straight ahead.

"Is that okay?" Liam asked in his typical 'I'm so sexy, I am Liam Booker voice'.

"I am not going to stop you, but I am also not going to converse with you so, do what you want it's a free country" Karma said still not looking at him.

"Karm" Liam sat down and put his hand on hers.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" She snapped turning and facing him now.

"Come on Karma, you know I think you're beyond special." He said with a goofy grin on his face.

"So special that you went and tried to sleep with my best friend, and then turned around and lied to me about it?" She scoffed.

"I am sorry I lied, I just wanted you to know... I mean it was going to happen... and I just wanted you back."

"You seriously thought that was the way to do it?"

"No, that was a really fucked up way to go about it, but that night we met up and you said you really loved her and that you were with her, and I just-"

"Look Liam, it's not going to happen with us, ever. I am with Amy now, for real this time. I love her, god do I love her, we are happy, and frankly I don't want anything to do with you anymore." She stood up and walked to another seat, Liam didn't follow.

/

The period ended and Liam followed her out of class.

"Karma wait!" He called, he caught up to her and grabbed her hand and pulled her into him and kissed her.

It took her a second to realize what he was doing, but once she did she pulled away and smacked him across the face, "YOU'RE A FUCKING JERK Liam, I CAN NOT BELIEVE I EVER THOUGHT I HAD FEELINGS REAL FOR YOU!" She turned around and stormed away, she had to get to Amy's locker, she needed to see her.

/

Amy's teacher wasn't there for history and their sub released them a minute or so early, so she knew she would have time to book it to Karma's class. The bell rang and she saw Karma coming out of class, then she saw Liam trailing behind her. She was about to walk over there and give him a piece of her mind when she saw him grab her and pull her into kiss her, and Karma didn't immediately pull away. She felt like she had just gotten the wind knocked out of her, she turned around and ran, she needed to find Lauren or Shane, ASAP.

She saw Lauren across the quad. "Lauren!" She yelled.

Lauren turned around, Amy' s eyes were filling with tears, she could feel the burning getting worse.

"Amy" Lauren said running over to her, "What the hell happened?"

Amy just fell into her arms, and began to cry.

"Hey, Shh" Lauren said, "Talk to me, tell me what happened?"

"She- Karm- Liam..." She could hardly speak.

"What?" Lauren asked.

"They- they were- kissing."

"NO!" Lauren said pissed.

Amy just nodded, Lauren saw Karma coming around the corner, she let go of Amy and started towards her.

"Oh my god, what's wrong with her?" Karma asked concerned as soon as she saw her girlfriend was upset.

Lauren pushed her when she tried to go to Amy, "I asked you to promise me one fucking thing Karma! ONE, and you couldn't even do that!"

"Woah Lauren, what happened? Why is Amy crying?"

"MAYBE BECAUSE SHE SAW YOU KISS LIAM!"

"What?" Karma's stomach jumped into her throat, "No! No, he kissed me, and then- then I- SHIT! Amy!" She screamed, Amy didn't move, "Amy COME HERE PLEASE!" Karma pushed past Lauren who was still trying to keep her from going to Amy and when she got to her she wrapped her arms around her. "Baby, shh" Karma whispered in her ear.

"I saw-" Amy was crying all over again.

"I know what you saw baby, and I am SO sorry... but what you didn't see was me smack him across the face. That douche-pants kissed me, even after I told him I never wanted to speak to him again. I am so sorry you saw that Amy, but it's you okay? You are the one I want, it will always be you, I am so yours."

"I feel so stupid..." Amy said.

"Don't" Karma shook her head, "I am sure if I saw that I would have lost it too."

Amy felt like she could finally take a breath. She nodded and Karma kissed her, "I love you Amy."

She took another deep breath, "I love you Karma, I am-"

"Don't apologize, okay? I am sorry you had to see that."

Lauren walked over, "All good?"

"Yeah" Amy nodded.

"I am sorry Karma" Lauren said.

"Don't be, I am glad you are looking out for her, but I meant what I promised before."

"Wait what?" Amy asked.

"Nothing" Karma shook her head. "Come on I will walk you to class, okay?."

Amy nodded and she took her hand, and they headed across the quad.

"Amy, you know you have nothing to worry about right?"

Amy didn't answer, just nodded. But Karma wasn't convinced by that.

She stopped and took both of Amy's hands, "I know now that before when we were faking things, it was hard for you. With me always talking about Liam and what not, and I am so sorry, I didn't know you felt that way about me then and I didn't realize that I felt that way for you yet. But I meant what I said Ames, I am so totally and completely yours okay? I swear!"

Amy smiled, "Okay."

"I love you" Karma said giving her a small kiss.

"I love you too" Amy said, giving her a bigger one; than they headed to class.

* * *

The rest of the day felt extra long, Amy just wanted the day to end so she could go home and cuddle with Karma on the couch and watch a documentary on giraffe's that they had recorded that morning.

"Hey!" Karma said finding her after their last class.

"Hi babe" Amy kissed her, How was your last class?"

"Okay, I missed you."

"I know, seriously, I hate being away from you." Amy said. "I can't wait to go home and cuddle."

"I actually have to go home for a few hours." Karma watched her girlfriends face fall, "I will be back before bed." but that didn't seem to help her girlfriend at all.

"Baby... we were going to watch that documentary on giraffe's"

"And we still can before sleep" Karma kissed her, "My mom texted and they need help with the truck."

"Well I can come with..." Amy said.

"I would but, mom and dad was some 'Karma time' She said they have barley seen me this week." Amy huffed, Karma kissed her. "I am sure Shane will come over, and I will be back by six, I will bring dinner okay?"

"Okay" Amy said, "I love you."

"I love you too, just you. Don't ever forget that okay?"

"I'll try not too" Amy smiled.

"Don't try, just do! I will see you at six." She squeezed her girlfriends hand one last time before walking down the street, the familiar car pulled up and she got in. She hated lying to her, but she didn't want her to know what was really up. She got into the car, "She doesn't have a clue, I am good till six." She smirked.

* * *

Shane and Amy went for coffee before heading back to Amy's, "Do you feel better?" he asked.

"Yeah, but what the fuck is wrong with Liam?" She asked him.

"Beats me, he's mad at me currently."

"What why?"

"He said I am replacing him with you, just like everyone else. He's a little insecure at the moment when it comes to our friendship..." Shane shrugged.

"Well that is stupid."

"I think it's sort of true though, I mean... I love Liam he is my best friend don't get me wrong, but the last month or so he has been acting like someone I don't even know, or like for that matter."

"I am sorry." Amy said.

"It's cool, I am sure once he get's under someone else and over Karma he will come back to me."

"Soo..." Amy said changing the subject, she really was OVER talking about Liam Booker. "How is Pablo, isn't he coming back from... where was he again?"

"Mexico building houses with his church friends." Shane said, "And yes he does come home today, and he is good. Or at least I think he is, we only can text once a day when they get back camp before bed. But we are going out this weekend."

"Well Yay" Amy said, "Do you think it could become a thing?"

"Yeah... I hope so. Which is weird because I never thought I would be the guy to want a relationship."

"Shane I am really happy for you."

"Crazy how things have played out the last few months huh?" He said.

"For real, I never thought I would be in a relationship with my best friend, and best friends with you and Laur."

* * *

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Karma asked. She was at a diner making secret plans for the weekend.

"Yes, yes yes!" Lauren said clapping her hands together, "You're parents are really okay with this?"

"Yup, my mom said, and I quote 'we support your relationship one hundred percent, we would be happy to help'."

"Wow" Lauren said, "My dad and Farrah would laugh in Amy's face if she asked them to help her with something like this, or even me for that matter."

"Oh I know!" Karma said, "Farrah would... freak out."

"She is really trying though, to be okay with you guys. And I will talk to her, I don't think I really helped the cause before, but now that things are different, I really want us to be one family."

"You really surprised me Lauren" Karma said.

"What you mean that I am not an uber self centered bitch?" Lauren laughed.

"Well.. yeah." Karma laughed, "Okay... remember you CAN'T tell Amy anything."

"Well, duh. You didn't tell Shane did you, he can't keep a secret."

"Oh god no!" Karma said, Looking at her phone.

"Another one?"

Karma nodded and opened the text to read it.

**Amy: I miss you, come back sooner... pleasssse?**

She typed out a quick response.

/

Amy held her phone in her hand, waiting for Karma's response. She was sitting on the couch watching a Teen Mom 2 marathon with Shane, it was only five but she was hoping Karma would talk her parents into letting her go early so she could come back sooner than planned.

Her phone beeped, she opened it

**Karma: I miss you too, Yes... I will be there in fifteen minutes Lauren just picked me up we are going to get chinese. Is Shane there?**

"Hey, I guess Lauren picked up Karma and they are going to get chinese are you staying for dinner?"

"Duh, if she is brining chinese over I am not going anywhere."

She texted Karma back.

**Amy: Yay! And yes he is. Get extra mooshu and chow mein please! PS I cannot wait to see you!**

"Well good, you can keep Lauren company tonight after we eat." Amy smirked.

"Oh so you can ravish Karma?" He rolled his eyes.

"Duh, I miss her. I haven't seen her like all day!"

"God you are such a lesbian!"

"No, I am a Karma-sexual remeber!?" Amy laughed.

Her phone beeped again.

**Karma: Babe I think its Mu Shu, not Moo Like a cow, you're adorable baby. I can't wait to see you either. **

* * *

About ten minutes later Karma and Lauren walked in the door, Amy practically ran to Karma. She took a bag out of her hand and set it on the table and fell into her arms.

"I really missed you today" Amy sighed.

"I missed you too baby, sorry I had to work with my parents."

"It's okay, I get it. But I am glad you're back. Did you call Lauren for a ride?"

"No, she came by the truck."

"Yeah I just happened to drive by and see it, and saw Karma in her kale suit and headed over."

"Oh you are so cute it that suit." Amy smiled. "Your mom is okay with you staying all week?"

"Yeah, I just have to work again on Wednesday." Karma said.

"Okay" Amy said. "Hey do you guys mind if Karm and I eat in my room?"

"Nope" Lauren said, "Shane and I are going to watch the new Teen Mom and then go to bed. You're staying right?" She looked at him.

"Yeppers" Shane said.

"Cool, go" Lauren said turning back to the girls, "We got your's bagged separate for just this reason."

"You are the best Laur'"

"I know!" Lauren said, "see you in the morning, do you still wanna run before school Karma?"

"Run?" Amy asked, "You?"

"Yeah" Karma said, "Lauren said she would start running with me."

"Suit yourself" Amy said, "But count me out!"

"Yes" Karma said to Lauren, "just wake me up early."

"You got it, night guys." Lauren said.

"Night" Shane said.

They got up into Amy's room and Amy put the food on the dresser and turned to karma and kissed her. She pulled her body to hers close and let her tongue dance across her bottom lip. Her hands running up and down Karma's sides pulling at the bottom of her shirt.

"What about chinese?" Karma asked her breath growing shorter.

"After" Amy said, "It's always better cold anyhow."

Karma didn't fight her, in fact she pushed Amy back onto her bed so she was sitting now and lifted her shirt over her head. "You" Kiss "Are" Kiss "So fucking perfect" Kiss.

Amy felt like she was going to combust.

"I love you" Was all she could say. She felt like she said those three words way too much, but sometimes it was all that felt right to say.

"I love you too" Karma said, Amy smiled, it would never get old hearing her say those words to her. Karma got her shirt and bra off and laid her back on her bed, removed her own shirt and then straddled the blonde leaning down to place her mouth on her breasts. As Karma's lips made contact with Amy's skin, she felt the warmth between her legs magnify. She needed her pants off, and Karma's hands or mouth there. "Touch me" She said.

"Patience" Karma smiled against her breast.

"I have been patient without you alllll day Karm!"

"Amy, let me love on you" Karma said returning her mouth flicking and gently biting at her nipple. Amy let out a moan. "See it feels good huh?" Karma smiled.

Amy nodded, as Karma kissed her neck. "You smell so good" She said inhaling her scent.

After another moment Karma unbuttoned Amy's jeans and slipped her hand under her underwear and was met by heat and wetness. "You're soaked."

"I told you I needed you" She said her breathing now totally erratic.

"Well let me take care of that..." Karma said sliding her jeans and underwear off in one swoop.

/

They were now sitting in Amy's bed eating chinese food and watching project runway.

"That dress is AWFUL!" Amy said.

"Yeah its bad" Karma said "She's totally going to go tonight, her designs are always horrible!" She said feeding Amy another bite of Mu Shu pork, than taking one herself, "Seriously this was a good idea, it is better cold."

"And after sex. It seems to be muchhh better after sex." Amy smirked.

"Yes, yes it is." Karma said giving her a peck. "Hey don't make any plans for this weekend okay?" She said nonchalantly.

"Why what's up?" Amy asked.

"It's a surprise, just don't make any plans or anything, okay?"

"Okay" She said.

"Thank you" Karma said happy she didn't press the issue of what the plans were.

"Hey Karm..."

"Yeah babe."

"I am so happy" Amy smiled.

"Me too"

"Like happier than I ever thought I could be. I don't know how I am going to get through nights without you when my parents coming back."

"Let's not think about that yet okay? Let's just enjoy this week."

"You'll stay every night?" Amy asked.

"Of course, you couldn't get me to leave if you wanted me too."

"Well it's a good think I don't want you too than" She smiled.

"Want to start the documentary on giraffe's after this?"

Amy just smiled and kissed Karma, "I love you."

"I love you too Ames, more than you probably realize."

Amy laid her head in Karma's nook, which had become her favorite spot, and watched the end of project runway.

They fell a sleep before they could watch that documentary.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review if you would it really helps with my flow, keeps me going they mean SO much to me! Also get ready for a bomb surprise from Karma! going to be pretty epic! yay!


	5. Sick day

**A/N: Holy cow your response with follows have been amazing in such a short time, thank you so much! I really enjoy writing this story. I was going to go straight to their trip, but felt I needed to write this chapter first. I hope you enjoy it. **

**I don't own these characters, just my words and thoughts. **

**I hope you enjoy :)**

/

It was Thursday morning and Amy was getting ready for school, Karma was still in bed, she was 'sick' or so she told Amy, she really just needed to finish everything for their weekend since they were set to leave tomorrow and there were still things to get done.

"Baby, I am sorry I can't stay home with you today, I would if I didn't have that stupid calculus test today and Mrs Younsten didn't have that stupid no make up tests rule. UGH!"

"Ames, It's okay I totally get it." Of course she did, Karma knew that Amy would stay home with her if she pretended to be sick, that's why she did it today when she had a calc test that she had to go take.

"I will skip out right after I take it" Amy said, "And get my mom to write me an excuse on Monday."

"Babe, I will be okay. Plus you have till lunch anyhow so you may as well just stick out the rest of the day. My mom is going to pick me up at 9:00am and take me to the doctor."

"Do you think you will feel good enough to do whatever it is we are doing this weekend?" Amy asked.

"Oh yeah, the doc will give me some meds I am sure and I will be good as new, promise."

"Well can I kiss you before I go?"

"I wouldn't deny you that" Karma said with a smile.

"AMY I'M READY!" Lauren called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming" She yelled back.

"I love you" She said kissing Karma.

"I love you too, text me!"

"DUH!" Amy smiled kissing her one last time. "Bye."

"Bye, I love you." She said again, she heard the front door shut and sent a text to Shane.

**Karma: Her and Lauren just left, your sure you are okay to miss school today?**

Shane was going to pick her up and they were going to go shopping for Amy. She decided to ask Shane to go for two reasons, one he was perfect to shop with. two, she wanted to spend a little one on one time with him. She hadn't really ever done that, and he was sorta Amy's other best friend she figured she should get to know him a little better.

Shane: Uh DUH! I am so game to miss a day of school, plus shopping with you for Amy, hellllo perfect day. I will be there in ten, picking up a smoothie from Jamba want one?

**Karma got that text and thought a smoothie sounded amazing. **

**Karma: YUM! Yes please, Razmataz with energy. I am dragggggggging ass this am, Amy kept me up late last night.**

**Shane: EW! I don't want the lezzy-details... oh who the hell am I kidding I totally want alllll the lezzy-deets!**

**Karma: Well we watched a documentary on Lama's last night... **

**Shane: OH COME ON! REALLY? That girl has you in her bed alllll night long and all she wants to do is watch documentaries. SHES CRA!**

**Karma: Well that's not all we did... ;)**

**Shane: there we go honey get to the good stuff...**

**Karma: You're such a perv, hurry up and get here!**

**Shane: Okay okay, ordering at Jamba now. be there soon. **

**Karma: thank you! :)**

/

Twenty minutes later Shane and Karma were on their way to the mall, when Shane's phone beeped.

"Will you check that, I am sure it's Amy, she is super pissed because I am not at school."

Karma looked at the screen.

**Amy: Seriously what the fuck am I going to do all day!? you and my girlfriend are both not here. :(**

"Ohhh, she is sad!" Karma said with her lip pouted after she read the text out loud to him.

"She will be fine, reply back. 'I am sorry bae, how was your night last night and action?"

"Shane!" Karma said, "I am not going to write that, that is weird when it's typed by me."

"I don't see how, plus you need to or she will know something is up. I always ask her in the morning if she got action the previous night."

"Seriously?"

"yeah, it's part of our morning convo" he nodded.

"And what does she normally say?"

"Most the time, I get told yes... and then I ask for deets and she gives them to me, and then asks about Pablo and our texting convos..."

"She gives you details?"

"Mmhmm" He laughed, "Duh that's what best friends do, share details about things like that."

"What does she say about me?" Karma asked.

"Oh my god are you worried? That's cute!"

"How is that cute?"

"Karma, she thinks your incredible... and from what I hear you are pretty damn amazing with your mouth" He said pulling into a parking spot!

"OH my god Shane!"

"Well" He shrugged, "you asked..."

She thought about it for a second and then smiled, "I am pretty damn amazing."

Before they got out of the car Shane's phone buzzed.

**Amy: Yes! She was soooo sweet last night, taking her. I know this is going to sound uber cheese... but I like every time I am with her...I feel like she loves me more.**

Karma's heart melted a little as she read the words to Shane who then took his phone and typed out a reply and wouldn't let her see it.

She got her own phone out and texted Amy.

**Karma: I just wanted to let you know I was thinking about you, and I love you SO much. I hope you have a great day!**

A moment later when her and Shane were starting to browse in a store she got a reply back.

**Amy: I love you so much too, How are you feeling? Did your mom get you? I miss you babe.**

"So where are you staying?" Shane asked.

Karma had just told him about her plans the night before because they were getting closer, but swore if Amy knew anything about the trip beforehand she would shave his head while he slept.

"Hotel Valencia on the Riverwalk" Karma told him.

"How are you pulling this off Karma, you can't check into a hotel unless your eighteen."

"My parents are helping me."

"You're parents are cool" He said, "Is your mom driving you down?"

"No, she is dropping us at the train station we are going to take the train down there. She will then drive down and get there before us, check in and leave a room keys at the desk for her daughter."

"Wow, you really have thought this all through." Shane said impressed, "What are you guys doing while you are down there."

"Friday we are going to go down to the rvierwalk, Amy loves it there I mean she has only been the once when we went on a school field in fourth grade, but she talks about wanting to go back all the time. Than that night I am going to take her out to dinner."

"Sounds wonderful, okay so you are doing historical things the fist day and what the second?"

She looked at him as if to say if I tell you and you tell I will kill you.

"Don't worry I wouldn't ruin this for her, she is going to be so excited." Shane reassured her.

"On Saturday we are going to go to the zoo."

"Oh my gosh she will L-o-v-e that! I am so jelly."

"About the zoo?" Karma asked.

"No, you know Amy SO well because you have been best friends all your life, so you make the perfect couple, I want that."

"Well than Liam would have to be gay." Karma said.

"Ew gross." Shane laughed.

"Yeah he is kinda a jerk anyhow."

"So what do we have to get on this shopping trip?"

"A dress for Amy for dinner tomorrow night, I figured just something new to wear on Saturday, comfy casual but sexy, who am i kidding Amy looks sexy in an oversized tshirt, she looks hot in everything. And something for me for... night time," She smirked.

"Okay, well that is quite a list.. let's get moving."

She typed out a reply to Amy,

**Karma: Yeah mom got me, on my way to the doctor now...still feel like shit :( I love you too. **

"So tell me, how are things... you doing okay with all these new developments and such?" Shane asked.

"What do you mean, developments?" Karma asked confused.

"Well, one: You are in a relationship with a girl, who is your best friend, not Liam. Two: Liam is kinda being well... a douche bag. Three: Lauren is actually nice who would have guessed."

She laughed, "Okay, well I will answer chronologically. One, It was sorda weird at first, the feelings I had for Amy, and then we kissed and it was all like it was clear, that I loved her. But because we were already out and our parents and friends all knew, it made it a lot easier. We didn't have to worry about people's opinions."

"Do you think you are a lesbian? I mean if you weren't with Amy, would you be with a girl?" He asked.

"I don't think so, but I also can't see myself being with anyone else... ever."

"Woah" Shane said, "You are only 15."

"I know that, but that doesn't mean I couldn't have found the person that I will love for the rest of my life, people do it all the time."

"I guess, and you and Amy are freakishly weird." He shrugged.

"Okay, moving on... two, the whole Liam thing really irritates me, because I know he isn't a bad guy you know."

Shane nodded, "I do, I just think.. and I know you probably don't want to hear this, but... He is hurt."

"I know" Karma nodded, "and I completely get that part of it, it sucks that I did that to him, grant it completely unintentional but still. What he did the other day... was super douchey."

"Agreed."

"And three, what was three again."

"Lauren."

"Right, Lauren... Lauren totally shocked me. I really like her now, which shocks the hell out of me, but she is actually really nice and super good to Amy, so I kinda have to like her. Like you, I have to like you."

"Jerk" Shane hit her arm playfully.

"Kidding."

/

"Hey" Lauren said as Amy sat down with her at lunch.

"Hey" she said.

"You look like someone died."

"I miss Karma."

"How is she?" Lauren asked, "Feeling better?"

"I am waiting on a text back, it has been like forty five minutes and still nothing."

"She is probably sleeping." Lauren said, "Is she at our house?"

"No, her mom picked her up and took her to the doctor, I think she was going home after that." Amy told her.

her phone beeped and she checked it immediately.

**Karma: Sorry babe, I feel a sleep after my Dr. appointment... I am feeling better now though. I will be back at your house by the time you get home from school. **

**Amy: Yay, I love you babe, school sucks with out you! **

"How has your day been?" Amy asked Lauren.

"Good" Lauren said, "Want to get out of here early and go get smoothies?"

"Yes!" Amy said "So much."

/

Amy and Lauren arrived back at home around four thirty, Amy ran up to her room to see if Karma was back. Her room was empty so she sent her a text.

**Amy: Karm, where are you? **

Amy walked downstairs and saw karma sitting on the couch, "Right here" She smiled.

Amy practically rant to her, "I love you" She kissed her, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too" Karma smiled.

"You're mom was okay with you coming back here still?"

Karma nodded, "Yeah, and she is going to pick us up in the morning."

"For school?" Amy asked confused.

"No we aren't going to school."

"No? Where are we going?"

"Just pack an overnight bag okay with a couple of days worth of clothes in it."

"A couple of days, we're staying somewhere?" Amy asked.

"Yes" Was all Karma would say.

"Where? Are we going with your parents? How far is it? Is your mom driving us?"

"Amy, it is a surprise okay. I know you are extremely bad with surprises which is why I was shocked when I told you not to make plans for the weekend, you didn't pry."

"Because I thought it was just going to be us, here hanging out sleeping at my house. I didn't know it was an real surprise that involved going out of town, we're only fifteen I didn't know we could do things like that!"

"I have my ways" Karma kissed her forehead. "Now what do you wanna do for dinner?"

"Pizza?" Amy asked.

"How about I cook?" Karma said, "We have been eating take out or ordering in for the last week in a half."

"Okay, what are you gunna cook?"

"I don't know, let me go see what there is."

Karma got up and walked into the kitchen, and she followed. Karm pulled out a box of pasta, and fished through the fridge and pulled out milk, butter, parmesan cheese and a bundle of asparagus.

Lauren walked into the kitchen, "What are we doing?"

"Making dinner" Karma said, "Pasta alfredo with asparagus, sound good?"

"Sounds YUM!" Lauren said.

"It does it sounds delish babe" Amy smiled.

"Lauren do you think you could help Amy pack while I cook?" Karma asked.

"I can" Lauren smiled.

"You know where were going, what were doing?" Amy looked to Lauren.

"Mayyybe!" Lauren smiled. "Come on, lets go get you packed."

/

Twenty minutes later Amy came down the stairs to check on Karma, at the top of the stairs she could faintly hear Karma singing. As she came down the stairs she could make out the song.

"Cause all of me, Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning, Even when I lose I'm winning.

Cause I give you all of me, And you give me all of you, oh"

Amy's heart nearly stopped, Karma's voice was so sweet, and she loved to hear her sing. As she rounded the corrner she saw Karma's back facing the stove cooking, a sight that was almost overwhelming. She instantly pictured Karma in _their own_ kitchen one day, cooking and singing maybe a baby or two.

_Seriously Amy, what? _She thought to herself.

Karma continued to sing, "How many times do I have to tell you even when you're crying your beautiful too."

Amy walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist from behind, Karma smiled but continued to sing,

"The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood you're my downfall, you're my muse

My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues. I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you.

Give me all of you, cards on the table, we're both showing hearts risking it all, though it's hard."

"I love your voice" Amy said as soon as Karma stopped singing."

"You're bias" Karma turned off the stove and turned in her arms and kissed her.

"Maybe, but that doesn't change the fact that I love your voice." She smiled.

"Well I love you, can you get bowls out, and I will plate dinner." Karma asked.

"Of course."

Lauren came into the kitchen, "Dinner ready?"

"Yes ma'am" Karma said.

"Cool, I will get drinks, what does everyone want?"

"Wine?" Amy asked.

"Ohhh yeah" Karma said.

"White?" Lauren asked.

"Please" Amy said.

"Should we actually sit at the table tonight?" Karma asked as she put the pasta in the bowls.

"Sure why not" Amy said.

"Oh I like this, an actual dinner at a table" Lauren smiled.

/

Later that night Amy and Karma were in bed. "I am not going to be able to sleep, can I at least have a hint?"

"Nope" Karma smiled kissing her forehead.

"Please?" Amy pouted her lip out.

"Put that thing away it's not going to work this time."

"Babe, I am not going to be able to sleep I am too excited and curious."

"I can think of a way to help" Karma smirked.

"Oh yeah, How?" Amy knew damn well what her girlfriend met.

Karma rolled over and let her hand slip up Amy's shirt kneading one of her breasts in her hand. Amy let out a small moan.

"I like where this is going." Amy smiled.

/

The next day Karma woke up before Amy and stepped out to call her mom to be sure all was set, when she came back into the house she saw Lauren sitting on the couch drinking a cup of coffee.

"Want one?" Lauren asked.

Karma nodded, "I will get it though, you sit I will join you in a minute." She went into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee and added some vanilla creamer and went back in to sit with Lauren.

"What are you doing up so early?" She asked, it was only four forty five am.

"I am always up this early" Lauren said.

"Seriously?"

"Everyday, I have always been an early riser. Why are you up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep, i am too nervous about today."

"Nervous why?" Lauren asked.

"Because I want everything to go perfect, I want her to love it."

"She will, relax. What you have planned is seriously amazing." Lauren smiled.

"Thanks" She said.

They both heard footsteps and quit talking about the trip, Amy came down the stairs.

"Hey baby, why are you up?" Karma asked her.

"You were gone, I was lonely" Amy said sitting next to her snuggling in.

She handed the blonde her coffee cup, and Amy took a sip. "That's good."

Karma kissed her head.

"I am so excited for today, or this weekend I guess" Amy said.

"Me too" Karma said.

"Are you going to be okay all weekend Lauren?"

"I am not a dog" Lauren laughed, "Yes I am going to be fine, Shane and I are going to a spa tomorrow and I am sure he will stay all weekend."

"Okay, and I know you aren't a dog bitch, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Amy laughed.

"I am going to be fine. I am going to get ready for school now."

"Okay, we have to get ready to go too" Amy said, "Right?" She asked looking to Karma."

"Yeah" Karma said, "Want to shower with me?" She asked her.

"Yeah" Amy smirked. "Make sure you say bye before you leave for school" She said to Lauren.

"Of course" Lauren said.

And then both girls headed up the stairs to shower.

"So since it's today will you at least tell me where we are going?" Amy asked as they stepped into the shower.

"Okayyy" Karma said, "But just today, tomorrow is still going to be a surprise okay?"

"Deal" Amy squealed excited.

"Okay, today we are going to take a train to San Antonio."

"And?" Amy asked excited.

"And go to the rvierwalk." Was all Karma would say.

"Seriously! Oh my gosh how fun, and then we are coming home?"

"No, I told you we are staying overnight."

"Where?" Amy asked. "Are your parents going with us?"

Karma shook her head, "No they are not, and we in a hotel on the rvierwalk."

"We are staying in a hotel, Are you serious how?!" She asked excited.

"My mom went down a head of time and checked us in and set us all up."

"You're parents are amazing, I can not believe they are helping you with all of this."

"They are pretty awesome" Karma smiled.

Amy Kissed Karma, "You are fucking amazing do you know that. I love you so much."

"I love you too" Karma said, "I am really excited to have an awesome weekend with you."

"Me too" Amy said, letting the water run over her getting her hair wet. "Thank you for planning this."

"Of course babe, I just wanted to do something special for our last parent free weekend."

"Shh don't remind me!" Amy said with a sad smile.

"Don't even think about all that, just enjoy the time now okay? Plus it's not like we aren't going to be together constantly still, I just won't be able to live here." Karma smiled.

"We should live together one day" Amy said grabbing the conditioner bottle.

"We should definitely do that." Karma said.

Amy smiled, "I can't wait."

"Me either!" Karma said.

"I love you" Amy said.

"I Love you too" She said kissing her.

/

**A/n: I am sorry I didn't actually get them out of town yet, I just felt like i wanted to write the scene with Shane. I promise next chapter they will be gone and we will get romantical Karmy times, yay! Please review and let me know what you think, or if you maybe want to see anything happen in San Antonio, I can see what I can do! Have a great weekend ya 'll :)**


	6. Sticky

**A/n: Not going to lie, this was sorda hard for me to write, or at least get started, but I think I found my flow. I hope you enjoy... leave love in the reviews please, and thank you.**

**OH PS... if you aren't reading Ribs by Nothappayandnotsad, are you CRAZY! And if you are... what a new chapter huh? You're amazing girl, thanks for the amazing new chapter!**

**Okay remember I own nothing, just the thoughts in my head okay? okay.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

The ride to San Antonio was about an two hours by train, Karma actually dozed off on the way there, she had been up the night before nervous about everything going just right; so when she laid her head down on Amy's shoulder on the way she passed out. Amy didn't mind though she just listened to her music and watched the world pass by out the window, she was so content just being in the same space as Karma she didn't care.  
Once they got there, they went to the front desk to check in, and then headed up to their room.

"Oh my god" Amy said as they opened the door. Karma had gotten a Jr suite, that over looked the riverwalk. "Karm, how did you do all of this?"

"I had money saved up from all of my Kale suit wearing days." She smirked.

"This is... too much though, it's so nice."

"It's perfect, you deserve this."

"Why do I deserve this?" Amy asked.

"Because you are the very best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Okay that was adorable" the blonde said walking into the bedroom and plopping down on the bed.

"You hungry? I thought we could order some room service before we head down."

"Yeah I could eat" Amy nodded.

Karma grabbed the room service book and laid down on her stomach next to her, "What do you want?"

"Hmm, want to like, split a BLT and sweet potato fries?"

"Yeah sounds good, how about a milkshake?"

"Duh, chocolate." Amy fake rolled her eyes.

Karma picked up the phone and called room service, Amy opened the slider door and stepped out onto the patio, looking around taking it all in. She felt Karma's arms wrap around her from behind and her head rest on her shoulder.

"I love you Karma."

"I love you too Amy." The blonde turned around in her arms and kissed her, "Lunch will be here shortly, than we can go down there and walk around, sound good?"

Amy nodded, "Sounds great."

* * *

The girls had been walking around for two hours or so later they were walking hand in hand a long the riverwalk, Amy taking everything in, and Karma taking Amy in.

"Seriously Karm this is SO awesome, you do realize that I am going to compare every date to this for the rest of our lives!"

"I do realize that, I am going to have to get creative." Karma smiled.

"What are we doing tomorrow?"

"It's a surprise, but we better head back to the room in an hour or so to get ready for dinner we have reservations at 7:30."

"Ohhh where are we going?"

"Bohanna's."

"Babe, I didn't pack anything fancy." Amy said.

"I got that covered." Karma said.

"You got me something to wear tonight?"

"Uh huh, I went shopping for you."

"When?"

"Um, yesterday."

"When you were sick?"

"Well I wasn't exactly sick, I was shopping with Shane, for you."

"KARMA!"

"Sorry, I just needed to button some stuff up for this trip and knew if you knew why I stayed home, you would nag me till I told you."

"No... okay, yes." Amy laughed.

"I know, cause I know you. But you are going to love what I picked out for you!" She smiled proud of herself.

"I am?"

"Yes, you are."

"Seriously you're setting a pretty high bar for the future, no joke big expectations!" Amy smirked.

"That's okay" She shrugged, "As long as I am with you, I can handle that."

* * *

They got back into their room around five, a little later than Karma had planned but Amy just HAD to stop at the La Villita Historic Arts Village and walk the galleries. She didn't mind, she found it all fascinating too, I mean not as much as her girlfriend, but she could definitely appreciate the art as well.

They were now getting ready, Amy was in the shower Karma pulled out their outfits she had bought the day before with Shane then checked the time on her phone, 5:30. _We have time._ She thought to herself as she walked towards the bathroom door.

Amy was in the shower, she was just finishing washing her long blonde hair, when she thought what she heard was the door open.

"Karm?" She asked, No answer.

Then she heard the door shut.

"Karma?"

Then the shower curtain drew back and she heard her step in.

"Yes, babe." Karma said as she got into the shower with her and placed a kiss on her shoulder from behind her.

Amy turned in her arms and kissed her, pulling her impossibly closer. Her hands ran through Karma's hair, deepening the kiss. After a few moments Amy broke away and started heading down; kissing her neck, then continuing to her sternum, lingering at her breasts, she let one hand grasp her breast kneading it. She took her free hand and let it dance at Karma's core. Karma's breathing got heavy and quick. Amy let her fingers caress her entrance Karma's hips began to sway. "Yes Ames." She moaned. Karma put her mouth on her breast and kissed her way down to her core, she lifted her leg and slung it over her shoulder and pressed her lips to her girlfriends center and she gasped at the contact.

"That feels incredible." Karma said almost breathless.

Amy smiled up at her letting two fingers press into her.

"Oh my god" Karma pressed her hand against the shower wall to hold herself up.

Amy returned her mouth to Karma's core, who was beginning to squirm under her. She could tell she was close; her body was starting to spasm already.

"Oh God Amy, that is so good." She screamed.

Karma threw her head back and let go and began to spasm beneath her riding her high. "Oh yes baby, that... was... amazing." She she leaned against the wall breathless with a giant smile on her face.

Amy stood up and kissed her, "I love you."

"I love you too. Now we need to get out and get ready, but I promise that tonight it's your turn!" She said raising her eyebrows.

"I can't wait, but I am starving, so lets get out." Amy kissed her one last time before she turned off the shower.

"Okay what am I wearing, i am dying to see."

"Okay come on" Karma said walking out of the bathroom, she had Amy's dress laid out on the bed, it was a Navy blue short dress that had an empire waist, a v-neck with a low cut back.

"It is gorgeous" Amy said.

"Yeah you like?"

"I love, really, it's amazing."

"Here try it on, I am sure it fits but I want to see you in it." Amy pulled it on and Karma zipped it up, "Yup just what I thought, you look stunning babe."

Amy walked over to the full length mirror that hung on the bathroom door, "Oh yeah I really like it. How do you think I should wear my hair, up or down?"

"Down for sure."

"Straight or curls?"

"Curls." Karma nodded.

"Okay, curls it is." She kissed Karma, "Thank you this is gorgeous."

"You are gorgeous" Karma kissed her again, "And you're welcome."

"What are you wearing?"

"This..." Karma said holding up a Yellow short strapless dress.

"That is going to look amazing on you."

"Shane picked it out."

"He did a damn good job" Amy smiled.

* * *

The girls were sitting at dinner now, the restaurant was really nice, and Amy was concerned about the prices on the menu.

"Baby, how are you paying for all this?"

"Love, don't worry about it. It is all taken care of I promise, get whatever you want."

"Okay" She said " I am having such an amazing time."

"Me too" She smiled, "I love being alone with you, just us."

"I know, it's so nice; I don't want to go back."

"We still have tonight, and tomorrow night babe, don't think about any of that yet..."

Amy nodded, "I can't wait to see what we're doing tomorrow."

"I can't wait to get you back to the hotel." Karma winked at her.

"Well obviously I can't wait for that too." She smirked.

Their waiter came over and took their order, and refilled their drinks.

"Can I ask you something?" Amy asked as he walked away.

"Of course, anything."

"Don't get mad okay?"

"Okay." Karma nodded.

"Do you.. have any residual feeling for Liam?"

"What, where is this coming from?"

Amy shrugged, "I just... I don't know. He talked to me at school yesterday, he said that he was going to fight for you, that he loved you... and I just was... wondering."

"Amy" Karma putting her hand on the table reaching for her's, Amy gave it to her. "I love YOU, so much. No one else, I know that it may be confusing cause just a few short weeks ago he was all I could talk about, but that night, at the wedding, when we were dancing, it felt like it was just you and I. And than when you gave your speech and I looked into your eyes, and I knew you were talking to me, it scared the crap out of me to be honest, but after you told me you loved me, and I left,I played that whole night back in my head and then I didn't see you for days and that's when I knew, I loved you. It was you, not him. When I thought about him, I didn't get butterflies in my stomach like when I think of you. I didn't smile uncontrollably, I didn't physically ache when I was away from him. It was you, it was always you."

Amy had tears in her eyes, "I am sorry I brought that up."

"No, it's okay. Honestly Ames I get it, your fear of him and what you may think could happen because of before, but really I love you, only you."

"I love you too." Amy said.

The waiter brought their food over and asked if they needed anything else, the food was delish. Amy had steak and Karma had salmon, both sharing bites of each other's plates.

/

Want to walk around a bit?" Karma asked when they had finished their meal.

"Sounds nice" Amy smiled.

"So, can I ask you something?" She asked taking Amy's hand and heading down the riverwalk.

"Of course, anything." Amy said just as she had with a small smile on her face.

"When I was shopping with Shane, he asked me if I thought I was a lesbian, like if we ever broke up would I date a man or a woman; and I said, I didn't really know but I didn't see myself dating anyone else, like ever. Then he asked me weren't we a little young to say that? My response was a lot of people are age find the person they want to be with forever... does that totally freak you out?"

Amy kind of chuckled, "Of course not, why would it."

"I don't know, cause I pretty much just said I want to marry you one day."

"Why would that freak me out? Karma I want to marry you one day too, I mean not like tomorrow, or anytime soon, but like after college..."

Karma let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding, "Shane called me a freak."

"Well, you are sorda a freak but you're my freak" Amy leaned her head on Karma's shoulder as they walked.

"So you could see us getting married?"

Amy nodded, "Yeah, one day."

"What about kids, can you see us having kids?" She asked.

"I don't know Karm, kids are so... sticky."

"Sticky?"

"Like all the time, they are like... perpetually sticky."

Karma laughed, "Well not our kids, we will bathe them..."

"Maybe one day" Amy said, "But you would have to carry."

"Done." Karma said.

"How many of these sticky kids do you want?"

"Three."

"Oh lord." Amy smiled.

"It's nice to think about the future with you." She squeezed her hand.

"I agree."

/

When they got back into their room there was a cart with chocolate covered strawberries and champagne waiting.

"What is this?" Amy asked.

"I know your love for strawberries" Karma smiled.

"Champagne, how did we manage that?"

"Mrs. Ashcroft placed an order to room service." She smirked.

"Amazing, you my love are trying to get lucky!"

"Is it working?"

"It just might."

"Might?" Karma questioned.

"Well most likely will, here lets have a strawberry."

"Want to take them outside on the patio?" She asked.

"Sounds good to me its a gorgeous night out." Amy said.

They headed outside Amy had the strawberries and Karma the champagne, she poured two glasses and handed one to Amy, "To us, just us."

"Just us" Amy said and they clinked glasses, "This is so weird, I feel like such an adult."

Karma laughed, "You are too cute."

"Want to get in that huge tub?" Amy asked referring to the spa tub in the bathroom.

"YES!" Karma said excited about the idea.

"I will go get it ready." Amy said kissing her before she disapeared into the hotel.

Karma decided she should probably check her phone to make sure Lauren, Shane or her parents hadn't called or texted, she hadn't even looked at it all day. There was one message, she looked at who it was from, **Liam. **And it was long.

**Liam: I just wanted to let you know I talked to your 'girlfriend' or whatever you want to call her, and I told her I loved you, because I do. I have never felt this way about anyone, ever. And I am not willing to just let it go... I am going to fight for you Karm, hard. And I normally get what I want, I don't think you can tell me that there wasn't something between us, because I know you felt it. So you do what you have to do right now, but just know, I will be here... waiting for you when you are done doing whatever it is you are doing with her. I love you Karma Ashcroft and I am not going to give up on us, EVER!**

"Baby, bath is ready, are you coming?" Amy asked sticking her head out the door.

"Uh yeah... right now." She typed out a quick reply to Liam.

**Karma: Out of town right now, but will be back Sunday night, we need to talk!**

"Who texted?" Amy questioned.

"Um, just Shane... him and Lauren were just checking on us." She said walking inside.

"Oh that was nice." Amy smiled, taking Karma's hand leading her towards the bathroom.

Karma tossed her phone back on the bed and followed her girlfriend into the bathroom.

* * *

**A/n: Reviews = love and totally inspire me to write more, leave one? :D**


	7. Doucheface

**A/N: This chapter turned out way longer than I thought it was going to be, but I didn't think you would mind! I hope you enjoy... **

**Remember**** I own nothing but the thoughts in my head. **

**Oh real quick, I have Been reading some really great stories lately, you are all amazing writers! WONDERFUL WORK! **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Amy awoke the next morning wrapped up in Karma, just the sheets over her bare body. She kissed her girlfriend and then slipped out of bed pulled on a sleep shirt and a pair of shorts and grabbed her phone and headed out to the patio. She had a missed call from Shane and a text from Lauren from the night before.

**Lauren: Hey hope you are having a blast... I am sure you are. Just checking on ya guys. Miss you!**

She looked at the time, 6:02 AM, she knew Lauren was up so she texted her back.

**Amy: OMG Laur, this trip is incredible I keep waiting to wake up from a dream. Yesterday we hit the riverwalk and went to an amazing steak house... today I don't know what we are doing but ahh loving it, I don't want to come home. Though I do miss you!**

**Lauren: I want pictures! (not dirty ones obvs) kk? Thanks!**

**Amy: All of our pictures our on the camera, but I think Karma may have some on her phone... let me check.**

She walked into the room quietly trying not to wake Karma up and grabbed her phone that was on the charger. She took it outside and opened it and went and found the few pictures Karma had snapped from the previous morning before they left their cells in the room. She found a cute one and went to send it to Lauren, but when she went to messages she saw that the last text she sent was to Liam. She didn't want to read it, but she couldn't help it.

**Karma: Out of town right now, but will be back Sunday night, we need to talk!**

She was curious to see if it was a response or if she had sent that all on her own, so she scrolled up and read the text message before;

**Liam: I just wanted to let you know I talked to your 'girlfriend' or whatever you want to call her, and I told her I loved you, because I do. I have never felt this way about anyone, ever. And I am not willing to just let it go... I am going to fight for you Karm, hard. And I normally get what I want, I don't think you can tell me that there wasn't something between us, because I know you felt it. So you do what you have to do right now, but just know, I will be here... waiting for you when you are done doing whatever it is you are doing with her. I love you Karma Ashcroft and I am not going to give up on us, EVER!**

"WTF?" She said to herself, she didn't understand why Karma would respond that they needed to talk after Liam sent that. She forwarded both of those texts to her own phone and then sent them on to Lauren.

**Amy: WTF DOES THAT MEAN?**

**LAUREN: What? When did this happen? **

**Amy: Last night... right before she jumped in the bathtub with me!**

**Lauren: Okay, that is a problem. **

**Amy: What does that mean? Why does she want to talk to him?!**

**Lauren: Probably just to tell him to back the fuck off...? **

**Amy: Then why wouldn't she have just said that, if you sent that text to someone and got that reply what would you interpret that as?**

**Lauren: ...That she has had a change of heart, or still had feelings... :/**

**Amy: Yeah... me to... UGH!**

**Lauren: What are you going to do? **

**Amy: IDK! Leave? **

**Lauren: Just leave? **

**Amy: Well what am I supposed to do, stay and pretend like I don't know that she was texting him, and is planning to meet up with him the SAME NIGHT we get home?!**

**Lauren: Why don't you ask her about it? See what she says? **

**Amy:... I asked her last night who she was texting she told me it was Shane and you just "checking upon us" ... SHE LIED!**

**Lauren: Don't just leave Ames... Give her the benefit of the doubt unless she gives you a reason to not, Okay? Don't ruin this if there is no reason too, think of how much you wanted her, you have her now. If you throw it away now over something you are not even sure of, you are going to be miserable again.**

Amy took a deep breath, Lauren was right and she had asked Karma flat out if there were any residual feelings for Liam, and she assured her there wasn't, she just needed to try and put this behind her and trust Karma.

**Amy: Okay, you're right... Oh crap she is up, I gotta go. **

**Lauren: Text later, yes? Please. **

**Amy: Yes, talk to you later. **

She saw Karma walk towards the slider with a sheet wrapped around her. "Hey baby" She said when she opened the door.

"Hey" Amy smiled.

"What are you doing?"

"Talking to Lauren, she was checking on us."

"Oh tell her I say hi."

She just nodded.

"You okay?" Karma asked.

"yeah, just tired."

"Well come lay down with me?"

Amy nodded and grabbed her and Karma's phone and headed inside.

"You get up super early?" Karma asked as they snuggled back in the bed together.

"No, just like a half hour or so ago, I just... couldn't sleep."

"I am sorry" Karma kissed her, "I love you."

"I love you too"

_Come on Amy snap the fuck out of it, this girl loves you, and you love her... Lauren is probably right she is probably just going to tell him to go away or something. Don't ruin the rest of this trip for yourself, just forget about it. _

"You sure you're okay baby?" Karma asked again tracing her fingertips along Amy's back.

"Yeah... What time do we have to get ready?" She asked.

"Like eight or so.." Karma said, "You can close your eyes for a while yet."

Amy looked over at the clock on the night stand, 6:31 AM, she rolled over on top of Karma and began to kiss her slowly.

"I thought you were tired babe" Karma said.

She shook her head pressing her lips back to her's, "No, I want you."

_I do want her, I want her to make me forget about what I just read and show me that she wants me, and only me. _

"Well I am not going to protest that."

She pulled Karma close and kissed her, it was different this time, there was a need unlike before. Karma didn't seem to mind, she pulled Amy closer so their bodies were pressed together in every space possible, Karma sat up and lifted Amy's shirt over her head and threw it on the floor and laid back down continuing to kiss her.

"Touch me Karm..." Karma kissed her and let her hand wander down and enter the elastic waist band on Amy's shorts, pulling them off in one clean swoop. Karma let her hand dance at her entrance for a moment before entering her folds. "Please," She almost begged.

"Please what?" Karma asked, wanting her to say the words.

"Fuck me, I _need _you." Karma let two fingers slide into her sex. "Oh my god, you feel so good."

Karma took her free hand and found her clit rubbing it as she moved her fingers inside of her. She could tell Amy was growing closer to her release, so she stopped and gravitated back up towards her face, where she could see a very disappointed, but still sexy as hell Amy looking at her as if to say 'what the fuck!'

"I want to taste you." Karma said to her kissing her before she let her lips headed down, kissing her neck, chest and stomach on the way down. She settled between her thighs and kissed them softly for a moment.

She was about to combust. "Karm, baby, please!"

With that Karma let her tongue find her core, and let out a moan as she made contact.

"Fuck... it's so hot when you make noises like that baby" her hips bucked. "I am almost there." Amy was almost breathless now, Karma put two fingers back inside her and pumped them as she licked, her body started to spasm with in moments. And she was riding the high of her orgasm. "Seriously that was amazing." Karma came crawling back up to her. Though exhausted she rolled over now on top and kissed her. "your turn" She smirked.

Karma was more than ready for her turn, Amy ran her hands through her dark hair and kissed her neck letting her hand dance at Karma's entrance. "I love you" Karma said in a husky whisper that sent chills up Amy's spine. "I need you Amy!"

Again, chills.

She removed her hand and headed south letting her mouth lead her. Karma squirming beneath her, she got to her wet silky core and kissed it gently, she could tell Karma was already close. She kissed gently for a moment before she let her tongue enter her folds.

"Baby, that is incredible!" Karma exhaled.

She let two fingers slide into her center while she continued to nibble at Karma clit, it was driving her fucking nuts, she screamed not able to contain it anymore.

She looked up and made contact with 'those eyes' "Come on baby, let go for me." She said rubbing her core and then returning her mouth to it. With in seconds the brunette was there, her body spasuming. Karma tried to catch her breath as she came down from her high and Amy crawled up and rested her head in her nook.

"That was fucking incredible." Karma smiled running her fingertips up and down her bare back.

"You are amazing, I feel...so... complete with you." She said with tears forming in her eyes.

_I can't lose this, I can't lose her. _

"Baby, what's wrong?" Karma asked looking down at her and seeing the tears.

"Nothing, I am sorry... I am such a girl." She wiped the tears away.

"Is something wrong Amy?" Karma asked concerned.

"No" She kissed Karma "I am fine, honest."

Karma kissed her, and she pulled herself closer to her, trying to deepen their kiss as if it were even possible. "I love you so much" She whispered.

"I love you too Amy, Always."

/

The girls had gotten themselves showered and ready for the day, and headed down to the hotel lobby to grab a Starbucks before they headed to the Zoo. Karma was super excited to tell Amy where they were going, but Amy wasn't really thinking about her surprise or their day, she was back to that text message. She didn't want to be, she wanted to be there in the moment with Karma, but her mind kept wondering back to that message.

_**Out of town right now, but will be back Sunday night, we need to talk! **_

_What the hell did she need to talk to him about? For reals Amy, get this shit out of your head!_

"What do you want babe?" Karma asked as they got close to the front of the line.

She shrugged, "I don't really want one, can I just have a sip of yours?"

"Yeah, of course, do you want something to eat?"

"Yeah, but I don't want my own, want to split a Pumpkin loaf."

"Are you sure you don't want your own?"

"Yeah, I just don't have much of an appetite"

"Funny, cause after this mornings events I'm starved." Karma laughed, "Want iced coffee, or caramel macchaito?"

"Macchaito?"

"You got it" They got to the front of the line, Karma ordered and paid, while Amy went and found a table. "what's going on with you, where are you at?" Karma asked her as she sat down.

"I am here..." _See Amy she is noticing, what the hell, get your head in the game here. _

"Baby..."

"Really." She smiled.

"Did you forget that I have been your best friend since forever, and know when your lying... come on talk to me. please?"

"Really Karma, I am fine." She said again but this time with a not so fake smile.

"Venti Caramel macchaito for Karmy!" The barista called out.

"Did she just say Karmy?"

"Uh huh, it's our couple name" Karma smiled as she got up to go get the drink.

_Seriously she is adorable!_

"Come on" She said when she got back reaching for Amy's hand, "The car is probably waiting on us."

"The car?"

"Yeah, the one that is taking us to the zoo!"

"The zoo?" She asked excited.

"There you are! Yes the zoo, come on."

Amy took her hand and let herself relax a little.

_See she is taking you to the zoo, you love the zoo, this girl freaking loves you crazy. _

"I love you Karm."

"I love you too Amy."

* * *

The girls had been at the zoo for about an hour and Karma finally felt like Amy was relaxed.

"Want to go see the giraffes?" She asked.

"Does a fat kid want cake?" Amy laughed.

She took her girlfriends hand and pointed to the left, "They are over that way."

Her phone beeped, it was her text tone.

_Oh dear god, please don't be Liam, not with Ames right here._

She checked it, sure enough it was him.

**Liam: Okay Sunday is great, I am excited can't wait to see you. **

She wanted to reply but knew that she shouldn't right now.

"Who was that?" Amy asked.

"Um, my mom. She just wanted to be sure we got here okay."

Amy nodded, Karma could instantly see her face fall and she knew she was back in that place.

"Amy, what?" She asked.

"Nothing" Amy shrugged.

_Lie! She won't look at me, Amy Raudenfeld can't lie for shit. _

"Amy... come on" she stopped walking, "What is going on with you, you have been weird all morning."

"Nothing Karm" Amy said sounding frustrated.

Her phone beeped again.

_Damit Liam, go away!_

"Amy, what is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with me, what is wrong with you?" Amy asked clearly upset.

"What are you talking about?" She asked totally lost.

"How about the fact that you whisk me off on this amazing vacation, make me fall even more in love with you than I already was... ONLY TO BE TEXTING LIAM THIS WHOLE FUCKING TIME KARMA! AND THAN ACT LIKE IT'S SO CRAZY FOR ME TO ASK IF THERE IS ANYTHING THERE STILL?!"

"Amy, there is NOTHING there still, I told you... I only want you!"

"WELL THAN WHY THE ARE YOU GOING TO MEET UP WITH HIM WHEN WE GET BACK ON SUNDAY!"

"Amy, I..."

"You can't lie your way out of this one Karma, I feel so... stupid... I really thought that you wanted me, not him." Tears now forming in Amy's eyes she turned around and walked away from her.

_Fuck Karma, you really screwed up this time!_

"AMY WAIT!" Karma called out following her.

Amy started to move faster and Karma ran after her, she caught up to her and grabbed her arm "Baby, wait!"

"NO!" Amy turned around with tears in her eyes, "You DON'T get to call me that anymore Karma... I am leaving." She turned to continue towards the exit.

"Amy wait, please. Let me explain and if you want to go still... I won't try and stop you... please?" She begged, her eyes burning from tears.

"Fine" Amy said sitting down on a bench that was right there.

Karma sat down and took a deep breath, "Obviously you saw the text messages on my phone-"

"I wasn't snooping if that's what you think, Lauren wanted pictures and the only ones I knew of were on the camera or your phone, and when I went into the messages to send them, I saw." Amy wouldn't even look at her.

She put her hand on hers but Amy pulled it away quickly, "I didn't think you were snooping, I don't even care if you look though my phone. Look, Liam texted me that yesterday I read it and realized I needed to set him straight and I wanted to do it in person. I needed to let him know what was what, but I also felt like I need to apologize, I mean I really don't like him right now, I don't like the way he is acting but I wasn't exactly a great person in this situation here either. I just wanted to talk to him to tell him that I was sorry for all the shit I put him through but that it it was never going to happen and he really needed to back off, because I love you, and I don't want there to be any strain on our relationship. That is all I swear."

"Than why didn't you just say that in your text, the way it sounded was very misleading and I am sure he thinks you are going to want to try again..."

"I see that now, he just texted me and told me he was excited to see me."

"Yeah, see..." Amy said.

"Baby, I am really sorry that you ever thought I was playing both sides of the fence, because that is not what is going on here honest. I am so unbelievably happy with you it's ridiculous, I mean it when I say I want no one else, ever... just you. You are perfect Amy, you're so fucking perfect and I am SO sorry that I keep hurting you it's the last thing I ever intended."

"I just feel so... inferior to him." Amy said in almost a whisper.

"Why?" She asked.

Amy shrugged, "I don't know, I am sorry."

"Don't be sorry, just know please... I love you."

"I love you too."

Karma brushed a piece of hair out of Amy's face, "You are so beautiful."

Amy rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, it takes my breath away."

"You take my breath away all the time." Amy sighed leaning her forehead against Karma's.

Karma kissed her, "Want to go see the giraffe's now?"

"Yes please" Amy said, "Hold my hand?"

"Forever" She smiled.

"I am going to hold you too that ya know" Amy smiled.

"Good" she squeezed her hand.

/

"I don't want to go back!" Amy sighed as she laid on the bed, it was nearing five o'clock they had been back from the zoo for about a half hour.

"I know, but nothing is going to change when we get home." Karma smiled laying next to her.

Amy snuggled in instinctually, it was like her body needed to be on hers. "You can't live at my house..."

"No but you can still stay at my house three night's a week, like our parents already agreed to." Karma smiled. "And Lauren is on our side now, and your mom will be happy that we all hang out so I am sure she will relax a little."

"I hope" She sighed.

"Wanna go out to eat or just order in and stay in bed."

"The latter" she smiled.

"Okay, sounds good to me, why don't you see if there is a documentary on tv or pick out a movie and I will order us room service yeah?" Karma started to get up.

Amy pulled Karma back onto the bed, "Thank you for this trip baby" She kissed her.

"Thank you for coming with me, I love you."

"I love you too" She smiled and kissed her again. "Okay now you may get up" She giggled.

* * *

It was now Sunday night, the girls had gotten home just a few hours ago.

"You're sure you are okay with this?" Karma asked.

"Yeah" Amy said, "I get it, I don't really like it, but I understand now. Plus I trust you."

"Shane is going to take us?" Karma asked.

"Yeah, and we will circle the block or something until you call us to come back, how long do you think you will be?"

"Not long, I don't want to spend too much time with him, just enough to say what I gotta say and go."

Amy nodded, her phone beeped. "Shane's here."

Karma suddenly felt like he was going to puke, "Okay let's go."

The walked out to the car Amy got in the front seat though she really wanted to sit in the back with Karma, but didn't want Shane to chauffeur them around.

"Hey love birds, how was the vaca?"

"Amazing!" Amy said, "She is too good to me."

"I know, she is" Shane said, "So can someone please tell me why we are taking Karma to Liam's house?" He asked.

"Because I need to tell him it's done, I am happy and he needs to stop fighting for me, cause there isn't anything to fight for." Karma said.

"Yeah... good luck with that." Shane laughed. "You okay with this Ames?"

"Yeah" Amy said looking over her shoulder at Karma, "I am good." She stuck her hand back in between the seat and consol and reached for Karma's hand, who took it.

"I love you" Karma said.

"I know, I love you too." She smiled.

"Gag me with a spoon..." Shane said.

"You love it!" Amy said.

"You're right I do! So how long are you gunna be Karma?" Shane asked pulling up to a gate and entering a code.

"Not long, ten fifteen minutes tops."

"Where the fuck are we the president's house?" Amy asked.

"You haven't been here?" Shane asked shocked.

"Nope" Amy said, "Why in the hell would I have come to Liam Booker's house?"

"Idk" Shane shrugged, he stopped the car, "Here we are."

"Okay, I will be back" Karma said, "I love you."

"I love you" Amy leaned back and kissed her.

"Thanks Shane."

"You're welcome Karm" He said sweetly, "Good luck, text if you need backup."

"Okay, thanks" She said getting out of the car.

Karma was now standing in front of Liam's house, starring.

_It's freaking huge! _

She had never actually been to his house, they always met up in the art room, which she was totally and completely against this time around, she didn't want to have 'a spot' with Liam Booker anymore, she wanted to have 'a spot' with Amy, only Amy. She walked up to the door and went to ring the doorbell, turning back to the car to look back at Amy, before she could ring it she turned around and headed back to the car.

"What's wrong buttercup?" Shane asked.

"Shane, can I talk to Amy for a minute?"

"Sure, I am going to go inside so someone doesn't see my car out here and think I am creeping."

"Okay, thanks." Karma said with a soft smile.

Shane got out of the car and Karma slipped into the drivers seat, "What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"Why am I here?" She said.

"Huh?" Amy asked confused, "I thought-"

"No, I know. But I was standing up there about to ring that doorbell and I said to myself, 'why am I here?' I have an amazing girl over there in that car who is freaking out right now, because she think's that a dumb stupid boy in there is going to 'woo' me back; and I am going to go in there, Why?"

"Karm-"

"I need to say certain things to Liam, but I think you should go in with me, I think you need to be by my side holding my hand, so you can see that there is no way shape or form I am going to be pulled into whatever the hell he will try to do."

"Baby, I-"

"I want you to- Fuck I need you too Amy. I don't want there to be any chance that you think I am playing both sides of the fence here, or even scaling it on any level, I am one hundred and fifty million percent yours and I need you to know that."

Amy pulled Karma in, their lips crashing together, she kissed her with such intensity, such passion. Karma's hands started to wander everywhere, needing to feel Amy anyway that she could, it started to get pretty heated when Amy pulled back and pressed her forehead to her's. "We are in Shane's car in front of the house of some douche-boy you almost dated." She giggled.

"I could love you anywhere." Karma smiled, Amy smiled, there was a silence for a moment, "Okay are you ready to do this?"

"Uh huh" Amy nodded. Karma got out of the car and walked around and opened Amy's door, taking her hand.

"I love you Amy Raudenfeld, you have nothing to worry about, Okay?"

Amy nodded with a smile, "Okay."

They walked up to the door and she rang the doorbell, Amy's hand tightly in hers, Liam opened the door Shane standing behind him.

"Hey." He said looking directly at their hands.

"Hi" She said.

"Hey" Amy waved awkwardly.

"Come in" Liam said opening the door wider.

They walked in and Liam directed them down the hall into a bonus type room that was their game room.

"Your house is nice" Amy said breaking the very awkward silence.

"Thanks" Liam said.

"Okay, I am going to go watch tv." Shane said, "I think project runway is on."

Amy was SO tempted to go sit with Shane, but Karma squeezed her hand as if to say you are not leaving me.

"Okay" Liam said.

Shane got up and walked out of the room the girls sat on the couch, Liam across from them in the recliner.

"So" Karma said, "Look Liam, you gotta stop texting me things like you want me back and shit it's not going to happen. I am sorry for the situation, I know I did wrong by lying and that I hurt you when I chose Amy, and I feel really bad about that, because I know you, and I know you are a great guy; but your just not the person for me and I am sorry that I lead you to believe you were at one point, I didn't realize my feeling for her then but I love Amy and I am happy with Amy, and can not see myself with anyone else."

"Okay..." He said as if he needed her to say more.

"So I need you to back off okay, there isn't anything to fight for, maybe one day we can be friends."

Liam rolled his eyes, "Friends? Karma, don't act like if your 'girlfriend' weren't here you wouldn't be all over me already." He air quotes girlfriend. "You would be naked on that pool table screaming my name."

"Fuck you Liam" Amy said standing up.

"Amy" Karma said reaching for her arm so she didn't do anything stupid.

"NO, babe... You're a fucking jackass Liam do you know that! Karma came over here because she wanted to tell you she was sorry, because she felt bad for the way that things went down. But I am not sorry, you treated her like shit Liam, you only wanted her once you found out she was a lesbian so you could cross that off your list. You didn't care about her, you only wanted her for sex and you still do and don't try to fucking deny it, because that girl is my best friend and she tells me everything and this while time I saw right through you. You didn't even care to get to know her, you don't know that when she's tired she twirls her hair, or that she does this really cute thing with her eyebrows when she gets excited. You don't know that her favorite color is green, or that she has an irrational fear of being buried alive. You don't know shit about her, you don't deserve her, she is the best person I know, she is amazingly good, kind, super funny and so fucking hot it's ridiculous. I don't care if you do fight for her, because you won't win that fight; I will do you want to know why? Because I know her, I KNOW HER! So do me a favor, stay the fuck away from my girlfriend alright doucheface? Thanks! Come on baby, let's go!"

Karma took her hand and went with her towards the door, not able to take her eyes off of her.

_Seriously this girl is incredible, and God she is hot when she is angry!_

"Shane WE'RE LEAVING!" Amy yelled as she headed out the front door.

"What makes you think you can take my girl AND my best friend?" Liam yelled.

"FUCK YOU!" Amy yelled as she walked out the door, with Shane and Karma.

* * *

**A/N: remember to leave a review if you would, they mean a great deal! Hope you enjoyed hoping to get another chapter to you tomorrow! :)**


	8. AN New story!

**a/n: Sorry this is not a new chapter, just wanted to let you all know that I posted a new story, it's a future fic of our girls of course, so check it out! I am still going to be writing this story, actually posting an update of Longing for her tomorrow, so stay tuned. Hopefully you will read and review for To You from Me... thanks, You guys are the best!**


	9. Watermelons

**a/n: Here it is lovies a new chapter. I hope you are all having a good week and have a great safe fourth. I am off for three days, and I plan to WRITE! both this and To You from Me... thanks for all the love on that story btw. Really means a lot. **

**Remember**** I don't own anything Faking it. This is all made up. **

**PS. My wife is at work and couldn't proof this, so bare with me if it's not perfect. She normally double checks after I proof, (aka spelling and grammar.)**

**Have a good day. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

_Seriously that was amazing._ I am following Amy out to the car, and she is angry.

"What the hell happened?" Shane asked.

"That fucking douche face said that if I wasn't there Karma would be naked screaming his name. I want to go back in there and punch him in his fucking face." She raged.

"You're feisty, I like it" Shane said.

_Please don't egg her on Shane. _"Hey, hey" I grab her hand, "I'm yours the only name I am going to be screaming is yours okay?"

She nods, "I know that, but that doesn't make me want to cut his nuts off any less. I hate that he even has the satisfaction of knowing what it is like to be with you."

My stomach flipped, I wanted to tell her that being with him didn't even compare to being with her, that he didn't make me feel one-tenth of the way that she did... but I refrain for now since Shane is with us.

"I don't know how that ass clown is your best friend" Amy looked at Shane.

"He's going through some things... there's a lot of stress there right now."

"That does not give him the right to-"

"Can we PLEASE just stop talking about Liam Booker!" I almost shouted his name.

Amy turned around and looked at me, "I am sorry, I just... your so... worked up."

"Maybe because you slept with that... that..." She paused.

"Oh she's thinking this one is going to be good" Shane said excited.

"Amy.. baby, come on Please?" I said trying to bring her out of her rage.

I kissed her hand, and the contact of my lips on her skin seems to sooth her some.

"Okay" She sighed.

"Thank you."

"Where am i taking you, back to your house or to Karma's?" Shane asked.

"My house" I said, "You're staying the night." I told her.

She didn't protest in fact this didn't say anything. Shane turned onto my street.

"Thanks for going with us" I said.

"You're welcome. I am sorry it didn't go so well; though it was fun to watch Amy turn into a tiny angry person."

"Shut up Shane" Amy hit him across his arm.

"Seriously angry works with you, super hot." he laughed.

We pulled into my driveway "You go in, I will be right there." She said to me.

I would rather cut off my left foot than be without her right now, but i know she probably needs to vent to Shane for a moment. I don't like that she has another best friend, but I get it, things with me aren't that easy to talk to me about.

"Yeah of course baby, thanks Shane let's do something tomorrow."

"Sounds good Karm, night!"

"Night" I got out of the car and looked back _Just go inside Karma, she will talk to you about it when she gets in the house. _

I walked into the house, my mom was sitting at the kitchen table drinking some herbal something I am sure.

"Hey Kar" My mom smiled, "Come sit."

I walked over and sat at the table, "Amy's outside talking to Shane, but she is going to stay tonight... is that okay?"

"Perfectly fine, how are you two?"

"We are good" I said.

"What's wrong Karma?"

My mom always knew when something was up, she said my ora was off.

I shrugged, "I just feel like things have been... so complicated for us lately, like nothing can just go right."

"It's called life sweetheart, it throws shit at you and tries to knock you and the people you love down."

"Well how do i get it to stop throwing shit?" I asked her.

"It doesn't you just get better at dodging it."

"Are you and Amy doing okay?"

"Yeah, it's just... well life has thrown some watermelons at us lately."

The front door opened and I saw my stunning girlfriend walk in.

"Hi Ames" My mom greets her as if she were her own.

"Hi Mama" Amy sat down on my lap, and rested her head on my shoulder. "I'm sleepy." She yawned.

"Bed?" I asked.

She nods.

"Night Mom, I love you."

"Love you, both of you." She said.

"I love you Mama" Amy said following me upstairs to my room.

I shut the door, and Amy lays down on my bed. I pull out two sleep shirts and through one at Amy. "Here." I say, "Did you text your mom?"

"Yeah she knows I'm here." She says taking off her shirt and pulling the sleep shirt on.

I walked over and sat down next to her sitting cross legged Indian style, "So are we going to talk?"

"About?" She asked.

"I know your upset that I slept with him, but Amy, seriously... YOU do more to me, than anyone else ever could. No one could make me feel as amazing as you... because I love you. When you were going off on Liam and said all those things, about how you know me and he doesn't it blew my mind; that is why I one hundred and ten percent knew you were the one for me. Like you said, you win that fight every time, ever single time."

"I know" She said, "And I meant what I said, he can fight all he wants, but I am not worried about it. I just hate that he touched you, that he made you feel things."

"Babe, it was so, not even good. Can we just pretend it doesn't happen?"

"Yeah" She nodded.

I laid down and she curled up into my nook, "I wish I could take it back, all of it and just leave the good, but I can't..."

Silence.

"I love you." Amy said.

I smile, I don't think that will ever get old, hearing her say those words to me.

"I love you to" I say. "You tired?"

I ran my fingers through her hair and kissed her head.

"I'm falling a sleep" She said.

"I got you."

"I want to marry you one day Karma Ashcroft." She mumbled almost un audible.

"I want to marry you one day too Amy Raudenfeld." I whispered, "I love you."

/

APOV

I wake up and forget for a moment where I am, until I roll over and see Karma laying beside me, I still get butterflies waking up next to her bare body. _Seriously she is perfect. _She is on her stomach and her arm and leg are wrapped around me, holding me tight, and I swear there is a small smile on her face.

She looks so peaceful I don't want to move her but I have to pee. I kiss her and slide out from under her embrace finding the sleep shirt she got for me the night before, I rummaged through her pj drawer to find a pair of shorts to pull on, I am sure her parents are home and though they may be free spirits I still don't want to walk around in my underwear.

When I come out of the bathroom I ventured to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Hey Ames" Karma's mom smiles when she sees me. She is sitting at that same place at the table drinking tea just were we left her last night, the only thing different is she is wearing her robe and pj's, otherwise I would swear she didn't move from that spot all night.

"Hey Ma" I said my voice scratchy first thing in the morning.

"How did you sleep."

"Good, I always sleep good here"

"Want some coffee?"

"Coffee sounds amazing!" I walked over to the cupboard and got out a mug and poured myself a cup, Karma's house has become like my second home over the years, and her parents like my own as well. I am comfortable here.

I walked over to the table and sat with Mama A, "How have you been, Karma said last night that life has been throwing some stuff at you guys lately..."

"Yeah shit." I mumbled, sipping my coffee. "Yeah, I am okay..." I shrugged.

"How are things with your Mom and Bruce? Are they adjusting better to the new dynamics of Karma and your relationship?"

"They are trying, nothing like you guys though."

The Ashcroft's have offered to let me move in with them several times since we came out, they are so beyond okay with our relationship, it's nice. But it also makes me wish that my family was just as open about the whole thing, more so now that it was real.

"They will come around, its good that they are trying" she said, "And if they don't you can always live here."

/

KPOV

I opened my eyes to see Amy's side of the bed was empty, "Ames?" I called.

Nothing.

I don't know why but in there is a pit in my stomach and I immediately feel as if something bad is about to happen. I get out of bed and pull on a pair of shorts. Walking down the hall I hear talking, I stop at the end of the hallway and listen for a moment.

"I just wish that there weren't people in the way ya know?" Amy says. "And that those people weren't my parents."

"It's always going to be that way Amy, you just have to learn that there are people in this world who are here to support you and there are people in this world who are here to test you. Both will make you stronger in the outcome."

I smile, I love that Amy and my mom have a good relationship, it's so refreshing. I walk into the kitchen, "Morning."

"Hey baby" She smiles.

"Hi" I lean down and kiss her, "Morning mom."

"Morning Kar, coffee?"

I shake my head, "I am good."

"So you girls have plans for today, it's going to be a gorgeous day out." My mom asked.

Amy looks at me, I shrug. "I don't care what we do as long as I am with you."

"That was sweet Kar" My mom smiled. "Well dad and I are going to be on the truck all day, infract I better go get ready he just ran to the farmers market, he should be back soon and then we are off." She got up and walked out of the room.

"I am sorry I was gone when you woke up." Amy said. "I had to go to the bathroom and then I ventured in here for some water and found your mom and some coffee instead."

"Its okay, I am sorry about last night, had I known Liam was going to be an ass I wouldn't have even gone."

She shrugged, "it's okay, it was not your fault."

The door opened and my dad walked in. "Your mother ready?" he asked.

"Good morning to you too Dad." I said. He is wearing a shirt that reads, Kale Kale he's our man if he can't do it... and the back says, No one can! Oh my dad.

"Oh I am sorry darling, good morning" He kissed me on the head, and then Amy, "How are my girls?"

"Good" Amy said, "You and mom working all day?"

"You know I don't think of it as work, but yes; well will be out on the tuck all day, you girls are more than welcome to join us..."

"No thanks dad" I said, "We uh... have plans to do... well just about anything but that." I smirked.

"Suit yourself Pumpkin. Sugar Beats, Lets move, we got people to juice for."

"I am coming" my mom rushed out, she was wearing a shirt that read Kale gives good Karma."Okay girls you have a great day. We love you."

"Sure do, call us if you change your mind and we will swing by and pick you up." Dad said.

"Okay" Amy said, "have a good day."

"Bye love you" I said and then they were gone. I looked at Amy, "Wanna shower with me?"

She nodded.

/

APOV

Karma started the shower and I pulled off my pj's. "You're gorgeous." Her breath hitched and she stared as if it's the first time she is seeing me naked..

"You've seen me naked a couple dozen times now..."

She wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me in close to her, so there is no space between our bodies. Her tongue parted my lips and she bit at my lower lip, than kissed me.

"And it takes my breath away every time."

I pulled her back in my lips gently touching hers, kissing her softly, my hands wondered up and got tangled in her hair, her lips danced on mine than found my neck, as her hands ran up and down my body as if she wanted to touch every part of me at once. My breathing became more erratic and I could feel the heat in my core starting to rise, climbing higher and higher as if I were on fire. I wanted her to touch me, no i needed her to touch me. We stepped into the shower, her hands and lips never leaving my body. As the water hit my bare skin, goose bumps arose all over my body, between her touch and the sensation of the water, that was all it took I was drenched down there.

"I need you." I moaned into her ear as her mouth continued to do amazing things to my neck.

"You have me, forever." She said almost panting, her hands still on every inch of me at once.

"I need you inside of me." I breath heavy.

Her lips crash into mine, as she pushed me against the cold tile wall, my body now tingling for her, the sensation of the cold wall and the hot water mixed with her hands and mouth was almost more than I could take. "Please" I begged in almost less than a whisper.

Her hand wonders down and finds my core, but she doesn't touch me, she just lingers.

"Baby" I said her mouth worked on my neck again. "Karm... Karma." Her hand danced at my sex and I felt like I was going to combust. "I need you baby."

And with that she let her fingers slip in between my folds.

"You are so wet Ames" She whispered in my ear.

I frantically found her lips as she did amazing things to my core, she bit my lower lip, "Touch me" She said putting her leg up on the faucet.

I let my fingers dance into her silky core. "You feel amazing."

"I love you so much" She said her breath heavy. "I want to come with you."

Just her words made my body tingle, "I am close" I said as she rubbed my clit, _God I love when she touches me. _

"Wait for me." She said looking in my eyes.

I nodded."Okay you gotta slow down so I don't come" I said, "I'm close." _come on Amy get your head in the game._

I slipped two fingers inside of her and took my other hand rubbing her clit.

My mouth wandered down to her breasts and nibbled at her nipples, biting softly and then sucking on them.

"Yes!" She moaned, "I am close."

"Me too" I said.

We worked on each other for another second before my body started to spasm, I felt Karma's do the same.

"Baby, that was... Amazing" I said kissing her.

Her limp body fells into mine. "You are incredible" She said completely breathless.

"So are you" I smiled kissing her temple.

"I love you Amy."

Those words make everything else in the world fade away. I never though I would hear my very best friend say those words to me, I hopped I longed for it. There is no better feeling than to have the person you love more than anything love you just as much.

"I love you Karma."

/

KPOV

My legs were still shaking, the things that girl does to me.

"Fuck" Amy said, "I still have to wash my hair."

"May I" I asked.

"You want to wash my hair?" Amy asked.

I nodded, "Please?"

She kissed me, "Yes, of course."

I grabbed the shampoo bottle and lathered it in my hands than started to massage it into her hair.

"That feels nice." She hummed letting her head fall back.

I hummed under my breath.

"What is that?" Amy asked.

Instead of telling her I just started to sing,

"You've been on my mind, I grow fonder every day.

Lose myself in time just thinking of your face.

God only knows why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go,

you're the only one I want.

"I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before,

every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all.

You'll never know if you never try, to forgive your past and simply be mine.

I dare you to let me be your, your one and only.

Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms

so come on and give me a chance

to prove I am the one who can walk that mile, until the end starts."

Amy turned and rinsed her hair"I love that song."

"Me too, it sorda sums up everything for me regarding us."

"Agreed." She smiled.

"You're my one and only."

"Forever."

/

We finished our shower and were hanging out in my room, "So Lauren texted me and wants to hang out, what do you think?" Amy asked.

"Sounds good to me" I say brushing out my hair. "What are we going to do?"

"She wants to go take a yoga class."

"Oh fun!" I said.

"Yeah, for you, I don't think I will be any good at yoga."

"You never know until you try."

"I'll try" She said, "And if I suck at least it will be fun watching you do yoga" She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. "I'll text her and tell her we are in."

I was excited for yoga, but really I am excited to do anything that involves Amy.

"Shane coming too?" I asked.

"No, but he is going to meet us for smoothies afterwards Laur said, she will be here in twenty."

"Perfect" I said pushing her back onto the bed, "That gives us plenty of make out time!"

* * *

REVIEWS EQUAL LOVE! :


End file.
